Tenebris Lux
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Forks no era como Bella lo recordaba, aunque los arboles hubieran crecido, las personas envejecido y sus conocidos mutado, sus nuevos vecinos los Cullens sin duda eran lo mas interesante que este pequeño pueblo albergaba, y eran perfectos para desarrollar sus talentos. /Declaimer: Twilight no me pertenece/
1. Prologo

Las nubes cubrían toda la extensión de cielo por encima del pequeño poblado de Forks, las personas que vivían allí estaban habituadas al particular climas más bella, la cual ahora estaba en un auto junto con su padre camino a la casa de su infancia no. Ella no era particularmente fanática de la humedad, por lo que sumado al hecho de que no podía siquiera ver el sol, lentamente sentía como su humor decaía.

Lo cierto es que había extrañado mucho a su padre, luego de que se separara de su madre lo había visitado muchos veranos, mas desde hacía cerca de seis años que no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera sino porque sinceramente se le había hecho imposible entre todas las cosas nuevas que había descubierto de sí misma.

Su madre había sido su soporte, la persona más adorada de su mundo y que sin importar que la había ayudado a superar cualquier problema que se le presentara, incluso cuando ella misma no estaba segura de cual fuera el resultado.

Apenas estacionaron enfrente de la antigua casa los recuerdos invadieron su mente en cascada, los veranos corriendo por los bosques, las noches en las que habían hecho fogatas y los viajes a la reserva; recordaba también a los amigos que había tenido aquí, particularmente a Jacob, el hijo del más antiguo amigo de Charlie; Billy.

Todos parecían tan lejanos e inconexos con el presente que vivía, que daban la impresión de ser solo sueños que nunca vieron la realidad.

Su padre fue quien primero bajo de la patrulla y tomo sus bolsos del asiento de atrás, bella se tomó su tiempo para procesar las cosas, se sentía particularmente tímida, era cierto que su padre había estado complacido con la idea de tenerla nuevamente con él, mas sentía sin lugar a dudas que estaba nervioso, eran los mismos pero cambiados. Ambos estaban diferentes a los ojos del otro.

Cuando logro juntar las fuerzas para bajar un golpe de sensaciones fue lo que la recibió, cada recuerdo era más vivido ahora, cada aroma traía consigo alguna anécdota del pasado, ese sentimiento de pertenencia que hacía mucho no experimentaba gracias a los viajes de su madre.

La casa estaba un poco diferente a como la recordaba, más vieja, más profunda, mas compenetrada con el bosque, los arboles estaban más altos y daban la sensación de que habían llegado a un acuerdo con la casa para coexistir ambos. Lentamente llego, luego de cruzar la sala y cocina al que nuevamente seria su cuarto, su padre sin duda había reformado algunas cosas de cuando tenía diez años, pero la esencia seguía igual.

Con la simple frase "te dejare instalarte" su padre se retiró de la escena, no era que quería que se quedara desesperadamente, después de todo aún no estaba segura de cómo hablarle, el aire a su alrededor estaba tenso y esperaba que tan solo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que fueran más relajados.

Bella se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar los objetos que habían quedado en su cuarto, muchas de las cosas que había pensaba descartarlas o guardarla en el ático, por suerte su padre había vaciado el armario y cómoda para que pudiera guardar su ropa. Además de las dos maletas tenía el baúl donde guardaba los indispensables para su adaptación, claro que luego tendría que conseguir más cosas ya que pensaba quedarse en Forks por un tiempo indeterminado.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche bajo para comenzar a preparar la cena, aunque ella gustaba mucho de cocinar con especias su padre claramente no tenía ninguna por lo que simplemente hiso un pasta. Su padre quedo impresionado al encontrársela en la cocina poniendo hábilmente la mesa.

Para alivio de ellos, la comida resulto aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos por lo que una tranquila conversación acerca de la escuela tomo completamente la atención, bella no estaba particularmente emocionada con asistir al instituto más de no hacerlo llamaría la atención. Además los adolescentes siempre eran una buena fuente de entretenimiento.

Al terminar su padre le dijo que se encargaría de lavar por lo que se fuera a acostar ya que mañana debía levantarse temprano. Luego de preparar las cosas para el día siguiente y darse un relajante baño se fue a acostar.

No se sentía tranquila en la habitación mas eso lo arreglaría mañana cuando tuviera tiempo.

Para frustración de bella la noche paso rápidamente y mucho antes de lo que quisiera sonó el despertador, claramente esto del instituto estaba resultando ser una mala idea. Sin animo se vistió como normalmente, unos pantalones ajustados negros con una remera blanca de tirantes y una campera camuflada.

Al bajar hasta la cocina encontró una nota de su padre que decía que había salido temprano para la jefatura y que le deseaba un buen primer día. Sin más salió, en la entrada la esperaba su amada motocicleta, negra con detalles cromados, un regalo de su madre al completar sus estudios. Con su pequeña mochila al hombro se subió y se dirigió al instituto rápidamente, Forks no había cambiado nada aunque eso mucho no importaba, era por esa misma razón que había regresado.

Aparco en uno de los lugares vacíos ocupando todo el espacio, después de todo su moto era bastante grande, sabía que atraía la mirada de los estudiantes los cuales considerando el tamaño del pueblo y la densidad de población ya sabían quién era; después de todo Forks solo tenía un jefe de policías. Como aún quedaba tiempo se apoyó en el asiento y hecho una mirada tanto al edificio como a los que estudiaban allí, nada que resaltar, nada fuera de lo común, claro hasta que llegaron dos vehículos muy llamativos. Uno de ellos un Volvo perfectamente pulido y el otro una gran Hummer; de ellos se bajaron cinco individuos perfectos estéticamente los cuales acapararon la atención y una oleada de emociones particulares; estos no parecieron notarla, no al menos tres de ellos, había dos que se habían perturbado al bajar más bella no estaba completamente segura.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su recorrido por el aparcamiento ella se incorporó y camino hasta la entrada, después de todo parecía que Forks era más interesante de lo que ella recordaba.


	2. Capitulo 1

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y lentamente iré aclarando las dudas acerca de bella.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.

* * *

Decidiendo que ya averiguaría acerca de los curiosos y pálidos individuos después Bella se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio, tan solo le tomo unos momentos encontrar la oficina de administración, podría resolverlo rápidamente más había decidido que hoy tomaría las cosas con calma, aunque le destrozara los nervios.

Tuvo que recordarse eso durante los veinte minutos que la recepcionista busco inútilmente sus documentos revolviendo todo el contenido de su escritorio para recordar luego que se lo había dejado al director para que lo firmara y sellara. Cuando finalmente tuvo su horario en la mano ya estaba media hora tarde para su primera clase y aunque prefiriera saltársela seguramente ya estaban esperándola.

Biología a la orden, el salón más alejado de donde se encontraba y considerando que ya estaba retrasada, cosa que no era su culpa, se tomaría su tiempo y recorrería los desiertos pasillos.

Aún quedaban rezagos de la energía de los curiosos seres, aunque curiosos fuera un eufemismo. Parecía que mientras más se acercaba a su salón era más que obvio que uno de ellos estaría en su misma clase, sinceramente se preguntaba qué clase de retorcida criatura asistiría a la escuela por voluntad propia.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta no le quedo mas manera de retrasar el hecho y luego de golpear entro cautivando la atención de todos, claro que por diferentes maneras, los alumnos encontraban curiosa la recién llegada y misteriosa hija del jefe de policía, el profesor esperaba la oportunidad de regañarla por llegar ridículamente tarde e interrumpir su clase, y el que estaba sentado en el banco solo, la estaba mirando con desesperación que causaba cierta gracia en ella. "Particular expresión" fue su pensamiento.

Supongo que es la señorita Swan - cuando su atención se centró en el señor que sería su profesor una corriente de información llego a ella, su edad, su salud, algunos pensamientos entre malvados y obscenos, lo normal cada vez que se concentraba en alguien.

\- Así es ¿señor…? – sabia su nombre pero parecía que cuanto más ella lo provocara mas roja se pondría su cara de rabia.

\- Brown – ella le sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿qué hora cree que es esta para llegar e interrumpir mi clase? – aunque quisiera hacerlo enojar más nuevamente se recordó mantener las cosas calmadas.

\- Lo lamento – con toda la intención puso una expresión de inocencia – la señorita de la administración no encontraba mis papeles, lo siento – las últimas palabras provocaron que la corriente de pensamientos del hombre diera, contra su voluntad, un giro de pensamientos hacia los indebidos con una alumna.

\- Diríjase a su asiento y no haga perder más mi tiempo – cuanto más la mirara más ese tipo de imagines poblaban su mente y lo desesperaban.

Al final aun con todo lo que había dicho termino teniendo un desliz, aunque nada de lo que alguien pudiera percatarse por lo que no contaba para Bella. Sin duda encontraba interesante el jugar con sus profesores, seguramente sería una manera de mantener el buen humor en el nublado Forks.

La atención de su compañero de banco había sido bastante molestar mientras que fingía prestarle atención al profesor, lo cierto es que sabía lo que decía al derecho y al revés, es más podría corregir algunos de los datos erróneos. Se preguntaba qué es lo que su compañero encontraba tan desesperante que había hecho añicos parte del escritorio que compartían. Por suerte la clase tan solo duro media hora más hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, su pálido compañero salió apresuradamente del salón a una velocidad que apenas rozaba lo humano, para estar asistiendo a una preparatoria era muy descuidado con sus particulares características.

Su siguiente clase era literatura, una que apreciaba bastante así que no fue verdaderamente insoportable, mientras que la profesora daba la lista de lectura para el semestre ella comenzó a hacer su propia lista acerca de lo que tendría que comprar cuando saliera de la escuela. No estaba segura de que tipo de tiendas habría en Forks, quizás hasta tendría que irse hasta Seattle para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Para cuando dieron la campana del almuerzo Bella había aprendido muchas cosas interesantes del poblado adolescente de Forks, como la mayoría de la población joven del mundo, eran idiotas y se dejaban llevar por los chismes, "¿enserio creían que Cindy estaba embarazada solo porque llevaba una semana sin asistir a clase? Yo pensaría que la asesinaron" más allá de eso las cosas eran normales y terriblemente aburridas; incluso durante el tercer periodo había esperado que uno de los pálidos se comiera a alguien.

Cuando entro en la cafetería se encontró con que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban completamente inmersos en sus chismes, algunos relacionados con ella pero nada que mereciera su interés. Tomando su almuerzo, insípido y de contextura peculiar; se dirigió hacia una de las mesas en las cuales estaban sentados algunos de sus compañeros de clase; no esperaba relacionarse con ninguno de ellos por el momento, muy en su contra parecía que alguno de ellos le iban a hablar cuando el murmullo de todo el lugar murió.

Cuando los Cullen entraron en la cafetería captaron la atención de todos los humanos que allí había, incluso la de la supuesta curiosa nueva alumna; fue después del primer periodo que Edward les había comunicado a sus hermanos que esta nueva estudiante era su cantante además de que no podía leer su mente. Alice en particular se había interesado, había evocado gran esfuerzo en tratar de determinar algo de su futuro más había resultado inútil, no era algo demasiado extraño ya que su don no era algo que actuara a su completa voluntad.

Tanto Rosalie como Emmeth no estaban particularmente interesados en el tema, lo único que había acotado la llamativa vampira fue, "no hagas algo estúpido que tengamos que irnos", mas allá de eso no encontraba nada que mereciera el interés de ella.

Jasper al entrar la miro, no estaba particularmente interesado en el que sería la nueva obsesión de Edward, claro hasta que la vio; era la misma chica que en la mañana había llamado su atención aunque había considerado que era porque era un nuevo aroma. Ahora que estaba a tan solo pocos metros podía decir que no era el caso, su aroma más allá de ser nuevo no era lo que lo había perturbado; era su esencia, su energía, eso que la mayoría no podía percibir, incluido los vampiros; una nueva cualidad de su talento que había ido desarrollando en los últimos años. No sabía que era, no era humana, y sin duda con tan solo ver como los observaba podía decir que no era seguro estar cerca de ella.

Bella se estaba deleitando con la atención que recibían todos los cinco recién llegados, sin duda podría entender si ellos asistían a la escuela solo por la atención e idolatración que los adolescentes les expresaban. Una vez que estuvieron sentados comenzó a diseccionarlos uno por uno, comenzó con la despampanante rubia que estaba sentada junto al gran moreno de hombros anchos, ambos parecían emanar la misma energía, el mismo sentimiento, todo igual que la comida que había en su plato, monótonos y desabridos; quizás ella se había emocionado mucho con ellos para tan solo descubrir que no eran nada especial, pasando de ellos centro su atención en la pequeña morena, daba la impresión de ser una pequeña hada, toda sonrisas y aparente tranquilidad mas solo necesitabas una mirada bien dada para percibir que todo era un farsa, su energía era un completo embrollo, sus emociones estaban distorsionadas, era especial pero de manera inestable y forzada, daba la impresión de que perdería el control y la cordura en cualquier momento. Cayo entonces en su compañero de biología, aunque antes lo había sentido ahora se dedicó a mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, físicamente parecía una estatua con puntas pulida, perfecta de manera anti natural, pragmáticamente perfecto más perdiendo cualquier detalle que podría significar algún misterio u encanto; además de que su energía era oscura, deprimente y venenosa. Para finalizar estaba el rubio, alto de contextura media, no era el que más llamaba la atención para los presentes pero nuevamente era porque los humanos se perdían de la mayoría de las cosas por ignorancia o deficiencia; sin duda era el más completo del conjunto, su energía era centrada y muy profunda e intrincada, incluso aunque su postura fuera de tensión había confianza, antigua, ligada a los ojos de alguien que había tenido que valerse únicamente de sí mismo para sobrevivir, era una sensación de alguien cómodo en su piel pero a punto de perder los nervios en la situación.

Para cuando termino su análisis y volteo su mirada aun tenia ciertas dudas acerca de ellos, eran extraños ahí, no es que no considerara que quisieran vivir una vida humana promedio, con todo el aburrimiento que ello implicaba, mas cualquier de ellos debía superar los cincuenta años así que el único pensamiento de la mente de Bella era "¿Por qué asistían al instituto?".

Mientras se lo planteaba sonó la campana de fin del almuerzo, desgraciadamente aún quedaba otro periodo de clases las cuales eran tan aburridas como los profesores que las dictaban; sabiendo que los vería en cualquier otro momento y sin dirigirles otra mirada fue a donde su horario le indicaba, en este caso salón número treinta y siete, Filosofía.

Finalmente luego de exhaustivas horas de clase pudo salir, ni siquiera había hablado con nadie o había prestado atención a lo que las materias dictaban, simplemente había cerrado los ojos y concentrado su mente en otra cosa, finanzas, contratos y muchos trabajos. Cuando llego al estacionamiento y se paró junto a su moto sentía las miradas de ellos, nuevamente del otro lado del lugar, ambos, hada y deprimente estaban tratando de ejercer algunos de los que ella había determinado poderes vacíos. Ella tenía algún poder débil y latente, sin control y precario, una cualidad diluida. En cambio él tenía una cualidad filtrada al igual que ella suponía el rubio también.

Ellos la habían estado esperando, ya que durante el almuerzo se había ganado la curiosidad de todos, por diferentes razones, Emmeth y Rose la consideraban una extraña humana, Alice seguía tratando inútilmente de ver algo de su futuro y Edward de leer su mente. Jasper tan solo esperaba que cualquier cosa que viniera de ella no los involucrara, no es que pensara que ella era más fuerte o que en algún caso no pudieran con ella más su "familia" no estaban familiarizados con ningún concepto agresivo o incluso con la magnitud de amenaza que suponía podía generar ella.

Durante un momento ambos cruzaron miradas, era demasiado atrayente el misterio que la rodeaba más aún mayor era el concepto de alerta por lo desconocido, él sabía que en el mundo había secretos, ellos mismos eran uno, pero aun así los más importantes eran los que más allá de no querer ser descubiertos, no les importaba.

Sin meditarlo más bella se montó en su motocicleta y partió, después de todo estaba empezando a oscurecer y ella tenía una lista de cosas que al menos tenía que tratar de conseguir en el pequeño mercado de la ciudad. Después de cinco minutos sintió claramente dos presencias que la seguían desde el bosque, pero después de unos minutos de concentración pudo determinar que en realidad eran tres, al menos uno de ellos sabía lo que era la mera discreción.

Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban siguiendo a la morena mientras que imprudentemente manejaba su vehículo por las húmedas carreteras de alrededor de la ciudad, no tardó mucho en llegar al centro donde se detuvo en la plaza, parecía concentrada en hallar algo en particular pero no estaban completamente seguros. Jasper no quería estar allí, había terminado accediendo para vigilar lo que harían los otros dos, por mucho que apreciara a Alice, cuando a ella y Edward se les metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de que lo dejaran, y en este caso en particular podía traer trágicas consecuencias. Sentía que la sed de Edward lentamente aumentaba, no estaba seguro de hasta donde aguantaría su control y Alice no estaba en condición de detenerlo, ella cada día perdía un gramo más de cordura, esto hacia cerca de diez años.

Mientras que la asechaban, concepto que Jasper odiaba, sus dos hermanos la miraban, olían y tomaban libertades que temía desataran la furia de ella, por suerte él monitoreaba cada emoción que salía de ella y podía determinar que estaba más que consiente de ellos pero que los encontraba divertidos en cierta forma.

"Mientras este divertida todo estará bien, cuando se aburra será un problema"

Él estaba seguro que sus dos hermanos pensaban que la estaban investigando cuando simplemente estaban haciendo un pequeño acto de entretenimiento para ella. Luego de varias horas vieron que se fue de la cafetería donde se había detenido momentos antes con un vaso de café en la mano, se apoyó un momento en una de las mesas de afuera y sin más siguió su camino hasta su motocicleta. Ante esto Alice y Edward no habían notado ninguna acción peculiar por lo que dando por terminado su seguimiento emprendieron el camino hasta su casa, Jasper se demoró un momento más en lo que paso por la mesa del local para recoger la servilleta que ella había dejado allí con un mensaje especial para él, lo sabía porque lo había mirado directamente aun entre toda la espesura que lo cubría.

"¿Divertido?"

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aguardare ansiosa sus comentarios.

Besos, VampaiaHime


	3. Capitulo 2

Y continuamos, pequeña interacción.

Que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

VampaiaHime

La oscuridad absoluta, eso era lo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, nada podía percibirse, nada podía distinguirse, nada podía verla, amaba cuando conectaba, cuando dejaba abandonada rápidamente su realidad, era uno de los procesos que mas le había costado aprender aun siendo ella, pero cuando lo había conseguido incluso había roto la norma tacita del tiempo de estadía correcto.

Concentrándose durante un momento el panorama frente a ella cambio, lo que antes era oscuro ahora se formaba y tomaba forma, un sencilla puerta era lo que tenia ante ella, de madera con intrincados tallados, mas un puerta al fin, y por mas sencilla que pareciera el hecho de su presencia representaba la magnitud de su poder y de posibilidades del medio. Sentía que podría quedarse allí por siempre mas el tiempo apremiaba y contra todo deseo interior tomo rápidamente el pomo de la puerta.

Nuevamente en su alcoba se estiro con agudeza felina, agradecía a su madre que siendo pequeña le hubiera pagado clases de ballet aun cuando ella no estaba interesada, sin duda la flexibilidad había sido de mucha ayuda. Mirando con tranquilidad su cuarto se puso de pie para comenzar con los arreglos, se había prometido que los haría hoy, no toleraba otra noche sintiéndose una extraña, no en esta casa.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la mañana finalmente había terminado, el espacio que antes era un espejo de su pasado, ahora era la perfecta definición de que quien era ahora. Habiendo terminado con el baúl lo metió debajo de su cama, la cual ahora era mas amplia y contaba con el barandal de hierro forjado que ella tanto apreciaba.

Había conservado el color lavanda de las paredes tan solo haciendo pequeños cambios con diferentes detalles. Su tan conocida puerta estaba en la pared cerca de la ventana, esperando por ella, sin llamar la atención, tranquila y a gusto con su actual ubicación, estando tan exhausta, ignorando el zumbido de su mente se dejo caer en la acolchada cama para perder el conocimiento.

Cuando sonó el despertador dando la hora de levantarse bella se retorció entre las mantas, nuevamente se estaba replanteando el concepto de la escuela, aunque representara un entretenimiento y liberación de estrés, en algún momento, el concepto de levantarse temprano era sin duda algo que aborrecía intensamente.

Finalmente termino caminando hacia el baño con la delicadeza de un zombi, fue gracias a la ducha caliente que pudo finalmente espabilarse lo suficiente para notar que era tarde, en su somnolencia ni siquiera se había traído una toalla al baño.

\- ¡Skoll trae...! – se callo al notar el golpe de la puerta que provenida de su cuarto – dios, soy estúpida – ignorando el charco de agua que dejaba en su estela, y conociendo que Charlie nuevamente había partido temprano, hizo su camino hasta su habitación con aburrimiento – no importa – una vez llego al cuarto murmuro hacia la puerta, el incesante golpeteo se detuvo.

Sin mayores inconvenientes se seco y alisto para el que seria su siguiente día de clases, su emoción podía ser comparada con la de un niño el cual debía ir al dentista, al llegar a la cocina tomo una manzana y después de asegurar las llaves en su mochila partió. Si mal no recordaba las clases terminaban temprano hoy.

Los Cullen habían pasado la noche debatiendo acerca de la curiosa joven, al menos casi todos, llegadas a las tres horas del incesante discurso de Edward el cual nadie tenia posibilidad de interrumpir, Jasper había desertado, tan solo alegar que tenia hambre había supuesto la perfecta excusa para poder retirarse no sin antes ser bombardeado con miradas de pena por parte de todos.

Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en que le hubiera molestado pero eso había pasado hace ya mucho, no es que se creyera el de mayor control, no podía siquiera pensar en estar en las situaciones que presenciaba Carlisle y mantener el control perfecto como sabia que él hacia, pero claramente él no era tentado con tanta facilidad como Edward.

Para ser alguien que alegaba que ellos eran seres sin alma regularmente Jasper sabia que sentía pecados muy humanos hacia muchos de sus compañeros de clase, cosa que lo hacia ponerse muy tenso, consideraba que solo era una bomba de tiempo, que antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo saltaría sobre el cuello de alguien. Sin duda de la familia era quien mas lo sacaba de quicio.

Parte de ser soldado representaba en conocerse a uno mismo y saber y aceptar que hay cosas que están más allá de uno, que no puede controlarlo y que no puede hacer, conocer sus limitación, claramente Edward era el perfecto ejemplo de alguien que al estar rodeado por personas que lo consideraban excepcional lo había terminado creyendo.

Decidiendo que no lo pensaría mas se dedico a cazar.

Para cuando se detuvo el amanecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, había cazado algunas criaturas grandes mas por luchar que por su sangre, incluso había dejado ir al oso el cual había representado un entretenimiento. Aun con todo lo que había hecho se sentía reprimido, desde hacia mucho ya que no experimentaba la adrenalina y agitación de una buena lucha, ciertamente los combates con Emmett eran estimulantes pero su hermano era tan predecible como un niño y carecía de un verdadero instinto.

"Debería visitar a Peter y Charlotte, ese maldito cree poder patearme el culo" lo cierto es que no visitaba hacia mucho a ambos, aun cuando se mantenían en contacto sus visitas no eran algo que la familia aprobara considerando la dieta que ellos llevaban.

Finalmente cuando estaba regresando capto la estela de energía de Edward, estaba bastante perturbado y sin duda había perdido el control, sin siquiera dudarlo lo siguió, ciertamente su hermano era muy rápido pero tan inexperto en ocultarse que el hacerlo entre los árboles le restaba el tiempo suficiente para que Jasper lo alcanzara, fue tan solo unos segundos después de carrera que noto a donde se dirigía, el idiota corría directamente hacia donde provenía el rastro de ella.

Apresurándose llego cuando Edward se encontraba a quinientos metros, lo derribo sin mayor problema, claro este se empezó a defender, desesperadamente. Su mente estaba tan nublada que era igual que pelear con un neofido, ataques desesperados, sin pensar y sin controlar su fuerza. "Aunque siendo realistas no es tan diferente a cuando lucha conciente". Después de unos minutos de intenso forcejeo por parte de Edward, Jasper simplemente lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, al menos temporalmente.

Lo cierto es que debía de llevarlo hasta la casa para que toda la familia pudiera compadecerse de su adorado hermano y mirarlo a él con reproche por la forma de manejar la situación, mas la curiosidad le gano, no iba a negar que estaba interesado en la cantante de Edward, claro que no de la manera enfermar que estaba comenzando a desarrollar este, tan solo curiosidad.

Mirando desde el bosque por una de las ventanas noto una sombra que se movía, fue entonces que la vio pasar, sin nada que la cubriese con total naturalidad, modelando con pereza un cuerpo que pondría rígida a Rosaline pero no fue eso lo que llamo mas su atención, al voltear tubo la perfecta vista de su espalda donde descansaba uno de los tatuajes mas increíbles que hubiera visto, una mezcla de símbolos y formas intrincadas, en perfecta armonía entre si y con ella misma. Tan solo un momento después desapareció de su vista, sin pensar mas tomó el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su hombro y emprendió nuevamente el camino a su casa.

"¿Que eres cariño?" ciertamente comprendía un poco mas los sentimiento de Edward aunque por razones diferentes, no iba a comérsela, no tenia el derecho, no después de descubrir que era mucho mas interesante de lo que pensaba y sin duda seria condenado para la eternidad si se atrevía de masillar ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la casa ya los esperaban todos en la puerta de entrada, sus emociones revueltas, sus pensamientos igual, no entendían que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que regresaran de esa forma. Tan solo sabían que habían luchado, Alice podía confirmarlo, pero el porque era para ellos un misterio. Sin mediar un palabra entraron, sin duda cualquier actividad del día podía esperar a que Edward se recuperar y Jasper les explicara que había ocurrido.

Para Jasper había sido una molestia el tener que repetir incesantemente que no era él quien había perdido el control y había atacado a Bella, claro sin convencer completamente a su familia, ellos consideraban que el control de Edward era superior al suyo incluso con su cantante. Lo que acababa con sus nervios.

Cuando finalmente pudo librarse de todos ellos ya era cerca del medio día por lo que suponía que ella ya habría encontrado su mensaje, se había sentido en libertad de hacerlo considerando que ella había iniciado. Y tan solo le había costado un pequeño desvió en la mañana y lo había dejado dentro de la taquilla que ahora le pertenecia.

Para cuando Bella había llegado al instituto ya casi todos habían ingresado al interior, era claramente mas tarde que el día anterior, mas no había rastro reciente de los peculiares estudiantes, decidiendo que simplemente se entretendría con los monótonos residentes humanos se dirigió dentro. Su primera clase había sido trigonometría, lo cual significaba una hora de completo aburrimiento, hasta que recordó que solo había prometido el comportarse el día anterior.

Fue entonces que comenzó a repasar a cada uno de sus compañeros, nada que valiera la pena recodar, hasta la profesora era bastante aburrida, claro hasta que llego a uno de los primeros estudiantes, este tenia una mente plagada de imágenes en las cuales estaban involucrados el y la profesora, ciertamente o tenia un imaginación demasiado precisa o estaba haciendo trabajos para puntos extras.

Con esta nueva información regreso a la profesora, cada dato era como un filtro, una palabra clave que hacia aparecer los recuerdos como si de un buscador de Internet se tratara. Rápidamente obtuvo resultados, la profesora recordaba con igual claridad los acontecimientos, se pregunto que ocurriría si los pusiera en primer plano.

\- de esta manera determinamos... que... que... – sus mejillas estaban comenzando a colorearse mientras que ella mas presionaba los recuerdos, por momentos parecía que le fallarían sus piernas – se... señor... ¡Señor Clugan! – todos saltaron en sus asientos, "claramente no soy la única al borde del sueño"

\- ¿Si profesora? – el chico de la primera fila, el cual estaba teniendo problemas con sus pantalones, cortesía de Bella, claramente.

\- ¡Castigado! – todos estaban confundidos, sin poder seguir los acontecimientos. "Oops"

Antes que nadie pudiera replicar o llegar entender que es lo que había ocurrido sonó la campana de fin de clase, restándole importancia al asunto bella se encamino hasta su próxima clase, claro que antes tendría que pasar a retirar su libro de química.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su casillero noto la energía de uno de ellos cerca de él, no era reciente pero habían estado husmeando entre sus cosas, eso era algo que la molestaba mucho, que la trataran de influenciar era divertido, que la siguieran gracioso pero si se mentían con sus cosas dejaría de ser así.

Cuando lo abrió descubrió todo el su lugar y nada desprendía su energía, a excepción de un pequeño papel el cual habían deslizado dentro, con curiosidad lo desdoblo.

"No realmente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre Cariño?"

Espero que les halla gustado, nos leemos.


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Lamento mucho el retraso! Verdaderamente no tengo ninguna excusa para lo que he tardado en actualizar pero me ha servido para replantearme y pulir el desarrollo de la trama. Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y espero que sigáis siendo sinceros mientras se valla desarrollando.

Sin mas que agregar, comencemos.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de E.M. Tan solo la trama es mía.

"Isabella" esas palabras estaban escritas de manera sencilla en un pequeño papel es cual se encontraba en la ventana de Jasper, sin duda se preguntaba en que momento lo había llevado, mas considerando que había estado despierto toda la noche y cerca de las tres de la mañana simplemente este había aparecido.

El hecho de que se hubiera acercado tanto sin que él la notara era algo que irritaba mucho a Jasper, el lado militar, el vampiro antiguo, el Mayor, se sentía terriblemente humillado por esa misteriosa joven.

Tuvo que salir a correr después de haber destrozado parte de su habitación ya que aun se sentía furioso, ya que incluso luego de haber hecho un sondeo alrededor de la casa no podía percibir el rastro de ella, ni su olor, ni su energía, nada que denotara su presencia.

Una vez varios árboles y rocas fueran reubicados en el bosque pudo pensar mas claramente, no tenia idea de cómo ella había podido pasar desapercibida ante él, pero el simple hecho le generaba sentimientos encontrados, su parte familiar sentía preocupación acerca de lo que podría saber de ellos si es que no tenia reparos en vigilarlos, su lado antiguo, el Mayor, sentía diversión e incluso excitación acerca del nuevo desafío que planteaba descubrirla y superarla en su pequeño juego; porque el que le dejara la nota en su ventana era la invitación a un juego en el cual estaba mas que dispuesto a participar; y su lado masculino, tan solo el hombre que era, sentía una fuerte y carnal curiosidad por ella, por toda ella, su cuerpo y su mente, tal vez incluso su alma.

Se paso el resto de la noche admirando el pequeño trozo de papel, la caligrafía fina e intrínseca; los trazos seguros y confiados, hubo un tiempo en que se intereso en investigar todo lo que se podía deducir de una persona tan solo por la forma en la que escribe; y sino se equivocaba, ella guardaba mas secretos que nadie que jamás hubiera conocido y al mismo tiempo invitaba a que los descubrieras.

isabella – su nombre se sentía muy bien en sus labios, estaba ansioso de poder nombrarla, de ver si tenia alguna reacción el escuchar esa palabra de sus labios. Fue cuando el pensamiento de cómo sonaría el suyo dicho por su voz que tuvo que detenerse bruscamente.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de manera estruendosa, Alice entro corriendo hasta situarse en el borde la cama, mirándolo con excitación, percibía los sentimientos desbordados como pasaba cada ves que estaba lejos de él un tiempo, ella perdía completamente la capacidad de retener o controlarse, sus decisiones entonces se tornaba demasiado impulsivas e influenciadas por los mismos.

\- Alice – hacia ya años que su relación de pareja había terminado, por decisión propia, lo cierto es que aunque le tuviera cariño lo que en un principio sintió fue confuso por el agradecimiento de haber encontrado una salida de su tormento y los avasalladores sentimientos de ella. Fue luego de los años, cuando pudo controlar completamente su don que supo diferenciar sus sentimientos de los de ella, y termino su matrimonio, ya que ese camino no era bueno para ninguno. Aun cuando ella había aceptado, él sabia que con el tiempo los sentimientos de ella, aunque no habían muerto, si habían mutado; Alice ahora sentía dependencia por él, eso ya no era amor, no importa cuanto ella insistiera - ¿Qué necesitas? – la sonrisa de ella se amplio mas.

-Vamos a cazar Jazz – entonces ella proyecto su hambre y los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron, esa era una de las cosas que ella usaba para tratar de controlarle, el hacerle sentir débil y susceptible los humanos.

Podría haberse negado, pero eso solo acarrearía mas discusiones y si las emociones positivas de Alice de por si eran desbordantes, las negativas la consumían mas que a cualquiera que hubiese visto.

Apenas se adentraron en el bosque que ella comenzó a hablar, le contaba acerca de las nuevas cosas que había comprado, lo mucho que ansiaba poder conseguir las nuevas líneas de algún diseñador, Jasper escuchaba muy por encima las cosas que ella decía sin reparar verdaderamente en nada, hasta que ella menciono a la chica nueva, Isabella.

¿Qué...? – por un momento se había perdido en lo que ella decía.

Que quiero hablar con ella, aun no puedo ver nada de su futuro, es realmente frustrante – el sentimiento era leve y pasado por alto – pero ya que es la cantante de Edward me gustaría conocerla, siento que ella es especial y no sabes... a Edward le gusta – claro que él sabia que a Edward le gustaba, había tratado de cenársela en la mañana, aunque ahora consideraba que le hubiera resultado difícil, el hecho de que su indiscreto hermano quisiera acercarse mas de lo debido a ella le generaba rechazo. Sin duda rechazo.

Deberíamos tener cuidado con ella, Alice – la miro desde donde se encontraba – recuerda que debemos mantenernos en secreto – ella le resto importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.

De cualquier forma seguramente Edward la convertirá, así que no será un problema – dando por terminada la conversación la pequeña vampira emprendió el camino a casa.

"¿Que eres hermosa?" esa pregunta continuo en su mente hasta el día siguiente mientras que se preparaban para ir a la escuela, aun no había pensado en que escribirle de vuelta. Ella no había hecho ninguna pregunta, cosa que lo dejaba en posibilidad de hacer otras mas seria seriamente descortés no presentarse cuando ella lo había hecho.

Al llegar al estacionamiento la mayoría de los estudiantes como era habitual estaba postergando el mayor tiempo posible la entrada a clases, y al no poder verla ellos por primera ves estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Entonces segundos antes de que sonara la campana entro a toda velocidad en su estruendosa motocicleta, aun después de la velocidad con la que conducía se tomo su tiempo para descender y entrar en el edificio. Sin siquiera notarlos.

El resto del día de Bella luego de haber encontrado la nota en su casillero había sido normal, monótono, sin rastro de los pálidos, por lo que su entretenimiento fue con los humanos habitantes de la escuela. Resulto que uno de sus compañeros se había quedado dormido en una de las clases de historia y ella le había recordado uno de sus mas aterradores miedos por lo que este se despertó gritando que una tarántula gigante quería comerlo.

Para cuando llego a su casa en la tarde su cabeza estaba por estallar, sentía como las cosas se había acumulado y después de repasar su lista de pendientes esta estaba mas larga a cada momento y los aullidos sonaban incesantemente en su mente.

Tenia algunos contratos que renovar, los cuales eran los mas urgentes y para los cuales tenia que ir de forma corpórea, por lo que apenas llego se encerró en su cuarto y se dirigió a su puerta, al ingresar la nada se presento ante ella, la oscuridad infinita, daba un sentimiento de que en el momento en que mostraras la mas mínima debilidad o vacilación te devoraría sin contemplamientos.

Concentrándose se encontró frente a dos seres de piedra, ambos leones, aunque con varias cabezas y una melena la cual parecía fuego, oscuro, serpenteante y de color verdoso. Eran los guardianes de su familia, ellos protegían a su madre y abuela de cualquiera que las amenazara, el contrato por mucho tiempo había sido con su bisabuela, la única que hasta el momento podía hacerlo y en la cual recaía la responsabilidad al ser el familiar mas directo, al ser minimamente capaz esta le había cedido, prácticamente a la fuerza, esta responsabilidad a Bella, y como en el resto de los sentidos había desconocido tanto a su madre como a su abuela.

Una ves terminado el laborioso trabajo de renovación, se había dedicado a las ofertas mas interesantes, ella era muy solicitada gracias a su energía, mas mantenía sus contratos al mínimo ya que era joven y sus necesidades, e incluso deseos no eran demasiados.

Para cuando termino eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, finalmente había salido por la misma puerta, dejándola abierta para sus posesiones. Se había dirigido directamente al baño para poder quitarse el olor a hollín que la impregnaba, al salir finalmente noto que no había visto a Charlie en todo el día por lo que bajo para encontrarlo dormido en el sillón del living con la televisión encendida, declinando cualquier intención de comer algo gracias al cansancio regreso a su habitación, no sin antes tapar a su padre con la manta que estaba a sus pies.

En su habitación estaba Hati sentado en la alfombra como si de un perro se tratara, gracioso considerando que era el demonio dios que traía el día en su caza por comerse a la luna. Se dejo caer descuidadamente sobre la cama con la intención de dormirse sin mas cuando en la mesita al lado de su cama vio el papel que había recibido, le había resultado muy curioso que le respondiera, aunque una parte de ella lo había esperado, sabia que era el rubio ya que su energía era inconfundible, deseaba saber que es lo que lo había motivado a continuar con su mensaje, mas aun cuando ella había dejado en evidencia que sabia lo que eran, que sabia que la seguían y que no se sentía intimidada.

En la mañana al no verlos había abordado la posibilidad de que se hubieran asustado al descubrir que ella sabia su secreto, pero el que él le hubiera contestado demostraba que no solo no los había asustado sino que no se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones aunque claramente no sabia nada de ella. Ese comportamiento altanero, mas aun al haberla llamado cariño, demostraba a un hombre seguro y egocéntrico, muy calculador, cada palabra era sido correcta, y ese mismo hecho hacia que ella se sintiera curiosa de él.

Era un juego, casi un coqueteo, algo entretenido que si tenia cuidado podía proporcionarle valiosa información, y mas que nada divertirla. Lo cierto es que le hubiese gustado devolverle el favor y hacerle una pregunta mas estaba demasiado cansada incluso para pensar, tan solo había tomado un papeles y escrito rápidamente su nombre.

Miro a Hati y le extendió el papel.

-Llévaselo al dueño de esta energía – le mostró el otro papel – pero asegúrate de que no te vea y de ser completamente imperceptible – al instante el lobo blanco desapareció en la oscuridad y con la sensación de diversión en ella finalmente se durmió.

No fue el incesante sonido del despertador lo que la despertó sino el aullido agudo del gran lobo negro que estaba sentado encima de ella en la cama, era verdaderamente pesado por lo que no podía tirarlo y volver a dormir parecía ser imposible.

deacuerdo deacuerdo, ya estoy despierta – los plateados ojos la miraron desde arriba para luego asentir y bajarse de la cama. Cuando pudo enfocar descubrió que el despertador se encontraba destrozado en la esquina de la habitación, seguramente un acto que había hecho dormida. Quizás incluso si haber sacado los brazos de bajo las mantas, fue cuando tomo su teléfono que se percato de que estaba terriblemente tarde para la escuela, asi que a la mayor velocidad posible se cambio y salió disparada.

Llego cuando sonaba el timbre de entrada, luego de que bajara la adrenalina de conducir a alta velocidad se sentía aun mas adormilada que antes, siquiera percibía a su alrededor, sus energías estaban bastante bajas de todo el trabajo de ayer, debía de haberse quedado en la cama reponiendo fuerzas, aunque considerándolo nuevamente, se sentaría al fondo y dormiría en clase, después de todo tan solo una mirada en los recuerdos del profesor le bastaría para librarse de cualquier pregunta molesta que le hicieran.

Hasta aquí llegamos, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Saludos, VampaiaHime.


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Aquí está la continuación! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero saber más de sus opiniones.

Declaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, son propiedad de E.M

Para cuando Bella llego a la escuela estaba sonando la campana de inicio de clases, finalmente después de una larga noche de sueño estaba más activa que el día anterior, no los había visto en la entrada por lo que le restó importancia y continuo con su aburrido día, Historia no era particularmente interesante, química si pero no los conceptos tan básicos que manejaba la preparatoria.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, después de entrar sabía que ellos si habían asistido ya que su energía plagaba el lugar, parecía que incluso habían vagado por los pasillos como cualquier estudiante aburrido.

Pudo diferenciar la energía particular del rubio, ciertamente era el que le producía mas curiosidad, incluso podría decir que le atraía, desde su compleción física, que no era sorpresa, hasta su penetrante y oscura mirada. Un guerrero con ropa moderna.

Inconscientemente comenzó a seguir el rastro de su energía que la llevo hasta su casillero, supuso que habría una nueva nota, quizás una pregunta, una amenaza tardía, algo interesante sin duda. Ignorando completamente su entorno abrió su taquilla y delicadamente posado en el centro estaba un trozo de papel pulcramente doblado, no es que estuviera ansiosa pero sabía que la curiosidad era algo que controlaba su temperamento así que dejando el cambio de libros para después tomo la nota y la desdoblo.

Dentro solo había dos sencillas pero a la vez complejas palabras.

"Jasper Whitlock"

Por un momento pensó que su mente ya le había elegido un tono de voz al pragmático rubio, mas unos segundos después noto la presencia detrás de ella. Allí del otro lado del estrecho pasillo, parado contra las ventanas estaba el poseedor de aquel nombre. Mirándola con total atención, con una mueca seria en su rostro y un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió divertida.

Jasper – repitió lentamente su nombre, saboreando cada una de las letras y su pronunciación, sentía como él se tensaba luego de eso.

Isabella – esa simple contestación le valió una mueca de parte de ella, nadie nunca la había nombrado así, desde que había cumplido los trece y se había alejado prácticamente de su familia para las que la rodeaban era simplemente "la nueva Dwyer" o "Dwyer" simplemente, tanto el apellido de su padre como su nombre parecían haber sido borrados de su identidad.

Se quedaron observándose por varios minutos, sin decir nada, evaluándose, tratando de saciar la mutua curiosidad que sentía en su interior. Finalmente el pasillo quedo completamente vacío, todos los estudiantes fueron a la cafetería para su almuerzo; aunque lo notaron no le tomaron importancia, sentía que en el momento en que cortaran la conexión de miradas algo terminaría. Parecía que estarían allí eternamente cuando finalmente Jasper decidió romper la tensión y el silencio.

Deseo invitarte un café – la invitación la tomó por sorpresa, incluso el tono profundo de su voz era algo extraño pero le resultaba atractivo, fue algo que considero muy grato ya que significaba que quería conversar; y ella quería lo mismo.

No tomas café – Bella le sonrió divertida y él igual.

Por alguna razón sabía que ya lo sabias – ella se rio, y él no pudo más que pasar su mano por su nuca de manera despreocupada, lo que alboroto sus cabellos.

Te propongo una salida de café y sangre – él levanto una ceja interrogante.

¿Me estas ofreciendo la tuya? – ese sin duda era un coqueteo único.

Aun no somos tan íntimos, amor – ambos sonrieron nuevamente y sin más palabras fueron cautelosamente hasta la salida; Jasper se aseguró de enviar somnolencia a todos los profesores mientras caminaba a su lado.

Llegados al estacionamiento la acompaño hasta su llamativa motocicleta, lo cierto es que tenía verdadero deseo de manejar ese reluciente bestia; si su salvaje propietaria estaba incluida, apretada fuertemente contra él, aun mejor.

Quizás – sus palabras fueron susurradas de manera baja, cuestión que Jasper apenas pudo captarlas – Una carrera guapo – sin más arranco y salió disparada en dirección al centro.

Lo sentía mientras que viajaba, era rápido, no de manera especial entre los de su especie, más si muy habilidoso a la hora de ocultar su presencia ya que no lo retrasaba.

Llegados al centro bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse en la entrada de una pequeña cafetería, el exterior era de madera oscura y luces bajas, el día estaba nublad por lo que estaba oscuro para la hora y las luces ya estaban encendidas, daba un aire cálido y el aroma a café recién hecho inundaba toda la cuadra. Ella bajo sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su acompañante y al levantar la mirada se encontró que le abría la puerta del local como todo un caballero; aunque un caballero no tendría esa mirada de un curioso depredador. "Fascinante combinación".

Sin pensar más fue al mostrador para pedir un café con crema para llevar bajo la atenta mirada del pálido rubio.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos le hizo un seña para que le acompañara fuera. Terminaron sentados en las mesas de la galería de la calle, bajo el techo de la tienda de colores pastel.

Prefiero el exterior – fue la única aclaración que ella le dio y fue suficiente ya que el también prefería el aire fresco donde pensar con claridad.

Caía una fina llovizna muy característica de Forks, por lo que el ambiente estaba húmedo y el aire fresco; todas las plantas parecían más grandes y el verde de sus hojas y pasto mucho más saturado. Era un clima que a Jasper le recordaba a su hogar, los buenos tiempos con su familia.

¿Porque no inicias tú? – lo miro por encima de su vaso mientras tomaba un sorbo de la dulce mescla.

Debo preguntar quién eres o ¿prefieres que comience yo? – ella lo miro un momento meditando sus palabras.

Que eres ya lo sé, quien eres es lo que me interesa Jasper – él le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Ahora estoy en desventaja, porque yo no se qué eres – sus ojos se tornaron oscuros en una mescla de amenaza, furia y seducción.

No es cierto, tu nunca estas en desventaja ¿verdad? – la sonrisa de ella fue confiada como cada una de sus palabras y Jasper no pudo más que reír; una risa profunda, áspera y sin lugar a dudas terriblemente sensual y masculina.

¿Qué eres cariño? – la pregunta aunque esperada genero un silencio entre ellos; era un pequeño choque de realidad, la curiosidad por sobre los juegos.

¿Qué crees? – estaba bastante segura de que él tendría una idea pero el sentimiento de expectativa y curiosidad eran muy grandes.

Una invocadora – le tomo unos momentos procesar sus palabras, Jasper no estaba seguro si era porque había acertado y herrado completamente, entonces contra todo pronóstico ella rompió a reír.

Sin duda eres un caballero – finalmente cuando pudo tomar aire dijo – pero si, estas en lo correcto, soy exactamente eso – "Una bruja" él no hizo ninguna expresión de sorpresa aunque si lo estaba, una cosa era la suposición y otra que lo confirmara – ¿estás pensando como matarme? – lo cierto es que no sería una sorpresa en su vida.

Estoy más interesado en seducirte – ella lo miro fijamente, asegurándose de si mentía o decía la verdad.

¿enserio? – su duda despertó diversión en Jasper nuevamente.

Si, así cuando termine contigo solo me bastara acariciarte para que me reveles todos tus secretos – eran las palabras más sinceras que había dicho en mucho tiempo; sus ojos eran completamente negros, Bella no estaba segura si era por hambre o no.

No te los revelaría tan fácil – de ninguna forma dejaría que pensara que podía dominarla.

Soy muy persuasivo cariño – finalmente rieron nuevamente.

Lo cierto es que no volvieron al tema nuevamente, simplemente se dedicaron a hablar de sus gustos, libros, películas e incluso lugares que conocían o que les gustaría conocer. Rápidamente llego el atardecer, la noche empezaba a caer lentamente y Jasper sabía que los demás debían de estar buscándolo, cosa difícil ya que se había asegurado de esconder perfectamente su aroma para no tener "interrupciones inesperadas".

Cuando dieron las seis finalmente Bella se levantó de su silla, había pasado la tarde conversando muy relajada; hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía algo así con alguien; más aún de manera casual y desinteresada. Aparentemente.

Debo regresar a casa, mi padre seguramente me espera – él mostro su sorpresa verdadera.

¿tu padre? – no había considerado que si ella era lo que decía, su familia sería igual.

Sí, mi padre, el jefe de policía Swan, humano completamente normal – ella pareció poder leerlo con facilidad, cosa que lo molestaba y picaba un poco.

¿y el resto de tu familia? – ella levantó una ceja y lo miro de manera condescendiente; con una sonrisa sensual.

Aun no me has acariciado como para que revele mis secretos – a Jasper se le escapo una mueca de satisfacción; ella emprendió el camino a su motocicleta.

Mi error – al llegar a su lado lentamente paso su mano a lo largo de su brazo parcialmente descubierto por la chaqueta arremangada, en un perezoso mimo - ¿ahora? –

Tendrás que esforzarte más cariño – ella le replico su acento en la última palabra para terminar con una risa.

Acepto el desafío – entonces Bella se montó en la moto bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper para estirarse hacia atrás dejando un espacio delante.

Sabes que lo deseas – a Jasper se le escapo una carcajada; no le molestaría que ella pudiera leerlo tan fácil si cumpliría todos sus deseos.

Sin esperar se montó y la encendió, fue cuando retrocedía que sintió como ella pegaba su cuerpo al suyo; todas sus curvas contra su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su caliente respiración en la nuca.

¿Me llevas a casa? – susurro Bella en su oído

No estoy seguro, preferiría llevarte conmigo – Bella se rio y la vibración retumbo en la espalda de Jasper.

Eres un caballero Jasper, uno oscuro pero así me gusta – sin decir más él acelero y emprendió camino a la casa del jefe Swan.

Sentía el pulso dentro de su pecho que le decía que cumpliera sus palabras, que se la llevara lejos, a alguno de los lugares que habían hablado, donde pudiera dedicarle atenciones suficientes para que ella compartiera con él cada detalle, cada ínfima parte que la representaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa; las luces interiores estaban encendidas y ambos sentían la presencia de Charlie dentro; para Jasper estaba tomando todo su control el bajar y dejar que ella se fuera hasta el porche. Sentía como desaparecía el calor de su cuerpo, y ansiaba recuperarlo nuevamente.

No te contengas Cariño – la voz sedosa de ella fue demasiado.

Sintió como sus colmillos se rebelaban y en un instante se acercó a ella; un gruñido escapo de su garganta. Bajo y gutural, salvaje.

Bella simplemente lo miro con confianza, sin siquiera demostrar emociones, tranquila como si estuviera frente a un pequeño animal inofensivo y no frente a un ser que sería capaz de acabar con ella con un poco de su fuerza; ella extendió sus manos y las puso en las mejillas de Jasper. Ella sentía un poco de cautela por él, pero más aún sentía su dolor, era algo que guardaba, casi como un animal enjaulado o herido; dominado por la situación, en espera de la oportunidad de escapar pero sin ver la salida.

¿me comerías? – él sintió como su sangre hervía dentro, la deseaba completamente.

Sí, pero no quiero tu sangre solamente – ella se rio y él vio como sus ojos cambiaban; el profundo color chocolate era consumido por un plateado el cual parecía emanar luz propia y sus iris se volvieron estrellados – tus ojos – paso sus dedos lentamente por la sien de Bella.

Los tuyos también cambiaron – estaba seguro de que si, el tocarla le producía un cosquilleo bajo la piel y agudizaba cada uno de sus sentidos – debo entrar – lentamente se separaron – hasta mañana Jasper –

Nos vemos Cariño – fue hasta el bosque y cuando la escucho entrar emprendió el camino hacia la mansión Cullen.

El camino hasta allí fue rápido, más rápido que nunca, él era más veloz que nunca. En la entrada los encontró a todos, irradiaban una mezcla de ira, decepción y frustración. Se detuvo a unos metros mirándolos, sin saber que esperar, cuando estaba por preguntar, Alice empezó a gritar.

¡¿Cómo pudiste Jasper?! – entonces comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente – ¡te que quería que fuera mi amiga! – no entendía que es lo que le ocurría y el tratar de focalizar en sus emociones era un desafío, no había control, filtro o razón existente.

Verdaderamente Jasper – era Edward quien hablaba ahora – no pudiste controlarte,… no importa cuántas veces te dijimos que debías alimentarte – suspiro pesadamente y desvió la mirada del rubio – y además debía ser ella ¿verdad? – y siguiendo el camino de Alice finalmente perdió el control - ¡tenía que ser ella!... no alcanza con destruir nuestra vida aquí ¡la mataste porque la queríamos! – Jasper dejo que se descargara, después de todo la inestabilidad emocional de Edward era la más peligrosa de todas.

Una vez este termino de hablar analizo los sentimientos de todos nuevamente, estaban igual, aunque Rose y Emmeth también sentían culpa, intensa y ligada con el arrepentimiento, como cuando rompes algo con lo que jugabas demasiado bruto, algo que esperabas sin poder hacer más.

Lo siento hermano – fue Rose – debimos notar que no estabas bien – eso lo enfureció, él no era un niño al cual tenían que cuidar, aunque era el más joven en la dieta; sabia mejor que ninguno como controlar sus impulsos y aunque su sed era potenciada por todos no había tenido ningún desliz.

No la toqué – sus palabras salieron de manera brusca.

No te preocupes hijo – Esme uso un tono maternal aunque mantenía la distancia como siempre había sido en la relación con Jasper.

No te culpamos –

No he matado a Isabella –

¿entonces a quién? – fue la voz de Edward junto con la fuerza de sus poderes quien hablo - ¿de quién te alimentaste? – Jasper no comprendía el porque conciso de sus acusaciones, pero algo que llamaba su atención era que el mantener a Edward fuera de su mente resultaba más sencillo de lo habitual. Fue entonces que recordó y entendió las palabras de Bella.

Mis ojos, están rojos ¿verdad? – Fue Rosalie quien asintió desviando la mirada.

No nos mientas Jaz – Alice se acercó a él; con sus sentimientos enfermizos de dependencia – dinos que paso –

No importa – decidió que cualquier explicación sería inútil, entonces entro a la casa directo a su habitación. Apenas llego a las escaleras Edward empezó a gritar.

¡no puedes irte así! ¡Contéstame! – pero Jasper lo ignoro completamente - ¡contéstame maldito monstruo! – las palabras fueron rápidas y los sentimientos de odio y desprecio que le envió lo enfurecieron.

Fue entonces que soltó un rugido. Bestial, profundo; una amenaza, si lo consideraba un monstruo le mostraría uno; uno que cazaba incluso a los de su especie. Hacía mucho que el Mayor no salía en él, pero su nueva fuerza lo había despertado.

Todos se estremecieron, atemorizados, una reacción instantánea; sumisión. Aunque Jasper no fuera el líder del aquelarre, sabían que era el integrante más fuerte, aquel que podía destrozar a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Finalmente llego a su habitación y se desplomo en su cama; necesitaba pensar, toda la información que había conseguido era muy interesante. Desde la realidad de Bella, hasta el hecho de su conocimiento más allá de su nombre y el de lo que era eran prácticamente nulos. El hambre que sentía por ella era algo más que debía de analizar y controlar; aun cuando parecía que a ella no la intimidaba deseaba sentirse confiado el mismo de que no tendría un problema.

Llegad el amanecer pensó que debía ir a cazar aunque no tenía hambre. De hecho se sentía más saciado de lo que recordaba estar hacía mucho tiempo. Fue al bosque y localizo un oso, sabía que era uno grande por lo que tendría que luchar, lo que le venía perfecto para descargar algunas frustraciones recientes.

Después de acecharlo desde los arboles salto para encararlo esperando un golpe que nunca llego. Apenas estuvo delante del animal este se tiró al piso y bajo la cabeza dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Se rindió. Completamente sin luchar o poner resistencia, no tenía intenciones de defenderse. Ese hecho fue casi shockeante, no entendía que pasaba pero estaba seguro que estaba relacionado con la hermosa castaña que no podía quitar de sus pensamientos.

Al final se alejó del oso para dedicarse a cazar conejos y pequeños roedores "parezco un neofido", a las siete de la mañana estaba nuevamente en su habitación cambiándose para ir a la escuela, tan solo unos desteñidos vaqueros, una remera y botas vaqueras, relajado e informal, tal como el resto odiaba. No tenía ganas de ir, lo cierto es que nunca las tenía, pero había dicho a bella que se encontrarían y tenía nuevas cosas que preguntarle.

Estaba considerando seguir sus propias palabras y que las respuestas estuvieran acompañadas de suspiros y gemidos de la deliciosa castaña. Sin mencionar palabras fue el camino hasta la escuela para el grupo de ojos dorados; los de Jasper habían cambiado nuevamente después de su último conejo.

Apenas a parquearon todos a excepción de Jasper comenzaron a buscar la falta de algún estudiante o comentarios de algún asesinato o desaparición. Isabella era la única que aún no llegaba al pasar el tiempo y al sonar la campana estaban por encarar nuevamente a Japer cuando escucharon el motor de su vehículo acercándose.

Ella descendió tranquilamente como siempre, hoy de hecho hacia un poco más de calor por lo que llevaba una musculosa de tirante ancho la cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos.

Él pudo notar la serie de tatuajes que tenía en la parte posterior del brazo izquierdo. Aún no había preguntado acerca de eso más seguramente le valdrían varias atenciones que estaba más que dispuesto a brindar. Fue antes de entrar que ella volteo en su dirección y lo miro directamente, pareció sorprenderse un momento y luego le dedico una brillante sonrisa para seguir con su camino.

Automáticamente todos sus "hermanos" se voltearon a verlo con asombro; en sus rostros estaba tatuada la misma pregunta "¿Qué hiciste?".

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos besos.


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Lamento mucho el retraso! Prometo que tratare de ser más constante pero esta semana entre la inscripción a la facultad y el examen de conducir no tuve tiempo para escribir.

Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones.

Una aclaración: en este capítulo hay un cambio temporal que pude ser pesado pero es para poder expresar bien la situaciones vistas desde ambos puntos, lo escribí así porque sentía que si no sería muy engorroso y se perdería demasiado el hilo.

Declaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me perteneces son propiedad de E.M.

Al entrar a su casa Bella simplemente se dirigió al living donde Charlie estaba concentrado viendo el juego, más cuando ella entro automáticamente la miro, trataba de descifrar para sí mismo que actitud debía tomar al hecho de que hubiera llegado casi de noche y no haberla visto en todo el día, ciertamente esto le había generado un poco de inquietud pero a fin de cuentas ella no era normal, pero si su hija. Cuando estaba por decir algo acerca de este hecho noto sus ojos y se exalto.

¡Bella! ¡Tus ojos…! – antes de que pudiera continuar ella le sonrió relajada.

Calma es tan solo temporal – entonces frente a sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Eso era…? – Charlie nunca había preguntado acerca de exactamente cuales era las "cualidades especiales" de Bella, sabía que si preguntaba seguramente ella le respondería más el saber no cambiaría nada y el decirle sentía que para Bella resultaría doloroso ya que pensaría que era dar explicaciones de lo que era a su propio padre, después de todo eso era lo único que le importaba a él. Ella era simplemente su hija.

Es la herencia de mamá – ella le restó importancia, y él tomo la ignorancia con calma, y acepto el cambio de tema - ¿Qué quieres para cenar? – levantando los hombros con relajación le respondió

Lo que tu quiera hija – ella entonces le sonrió lentamente.

Lasagna entonces – fue entonces que se adentró en la cocina para preparar la comida; mientras escuchaba los comentarios sueltos que daba su padre en su sentimiento de director de equipo al televisor.

Una vez terminaron de comer su padre le dijo que se fuera a acostar que él lavaría. Aunque no estaba cansada del día lentamente las cosas se iban acumulando así que aprovecharía que podía y se iría a dormir temprano por una vez.

En su habitación la esperaba Hati, estaba recostado en la cama a todo lo ancho.

Estas demasiado cómodo ¿No crees? – este simplemente la miro con sus ojos medianoche y Bella suspiro – abusivo – se quitó la ropa y simplemente se metió en la cama; estaba caliente gracias al inmenso lobo blanco que dormía a su lado.

La despertó el pelo negro que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y una vez abrió los ojos descubrió que Hati se había ido y Skoll ocupaba su lugar; durmiendo profundamente. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba por ellas, era tarde, estaba segura; decidió no preocuparse y se fue a duchar, aún quedaba tiempo cuando salió de su casa y se montaba en su motocicleta más cuando llego al estacionamiento el timbre de entrada ya había sonado y casi no quedaba gente fuera, a excepción de los famosos pálidos.

Tranquila miro a Jasper y se sorprendió cuando vio sus ojos dorados como habitualmente; esperaba que siguieran de ese atrayente carmín como la tarde anterior pero él lo había cambiado "Tramposo", le sonrió con diversión bajo la asombrada mirada de los otros y luego ingreso a su primera clase.

Trigonometría fue su primera clases la verdad es que le aburría terriblemente a Bella, aunque las leyes de lógica eran universales los procesos numéricos exactos dejaban demasiadas variantes omitidas para el gusto y realidad que ella tenía.

En su siguiente clase los llevaron al pequeño anfiteatro para la presentación de un video de salud responsable, el mismo que todos los años en todas las escuelas. Allí los juntaron con otras clases; tres de los "extraños" como ella los llamaba, aunque supiera sus nombres, Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Durante la mayor parte de la duración de la presentación, la cual Bella consideraba estaba muy desactualizada y era poco exacta, por no decir demasiado sutil para este siglo, sintió la mirada de ellos sobre si misma; le divertía pensar que es lo que Jasper miraba. Los otros dos no eran de verdadero interés para ella.

La tortura termino cerca de la hora del almuerzo por lo que les permitieron terminar la hora temprano. Al salir al pasillo sentía como la seguían así que se dirigió al exterior donde pudieran conversar tranquilos. Una vez llego al final del patio, donde simplemente empezaba el bosque, Bella se dejó caer en un tronco, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los miro tranquila.

Es que se sentara pareció llamar su atención, ella no esperaba que lo hicieran también, después de todo Alice tenia puesta lo que suponía era la última colección otoño-invierno; y después de una rápida evaluación cosmética Edward también.

Antes de que cualquiera pronunciara palabra Jasper se sentó a su lado de manera relajada; sin tocarla pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ambos sintiera la pequeña estática de la cercanía.

Buenos días Jasper – Bella decidió que ya que los otros no parecían ir a hablar, los ignoraría.

Buenos días Cariño – él arrastro las palabras de manera perezosa. Sentía como la rabia hervía rápidamente en Edward, incluso Alice lo sentía y se mostraba cauta, más Bella ignoraba claramente este hecho. Decidiendo que se evitaría varios problemas si los presentaba así lo hizo – Este es mi hermano Edward – las palabras inmediatamente llamaron la atención de Bella.

¿hermanos? – no comprendía eso.

Somos parte del mismo aquelarre por lo que vivimos bajo el apellido Cullen como hermanos – la explicación de Jasper genero nuevas dudas en ella.

Que frio Jasper, somos una familia – Alice aclaro mostrando una sonrisa, para Bella ella era demasiado construida, una casa de cartas que quiere mostrarse esplendorosa pero con una debilidad mayor que cualquier cosa.

Pero tú eres el jefe ¿no? – las palabras de ella llamaron la atención de ellos y el primero en reaccionar fue Edward.

No, nuestro padre es Carlisle, no Jasper, Carlisle es el jefe – sus palabras fueron duras, internamente de alguna manera quería creerlo para su seguridad.

Pero tú eres más fuerte, ¿Es Carlisle tu creador? – sus palabras y los conocimientos dejaban a los dos Cullen asombrados; creían que quizás Jasper le había contado su secreto pero no esperaba ese tipo de indagaciones tan certeras.

No – la respuesta de Jasper fue seca, aunque todos los Cullen conocían en esencia su historia no se sentía cómodo entrando en detalles, mas por los dos vampiros presentes que por ella, aunque aún podía sacar provecho.

¿Quién fue? – Bella estaba ignorando nuevamente a los otros dos presentes, aunque esta vez de manera inconsciente, las preguntas que tenía para Jasper eran demasiadas y cuanto esté más revelaba más dudas se le generaban, claramente parecía que él nunca le aburriría.

No me has brindado ningún incentivo para contestar Cariño – sus palabras rompieron la tensión, las palabras que él tenía en la mente eran "nada es gratis", ella se rio bajo la atenta mirada de ellos tres; Alice y Edward estaban frustrados por la cercanía de Jasper con Bella; Jasper simplemente miraba divertido a la castaña, aunque el vampiro salvaje que moraba en su interior estaba atento a cada acción y sentimiento de sus "hermanos".

Lo cierto es que después de que Bella entrara los Cullen atiborraron a Jasper con exigencias, preguntas serian su él pudiera reusarse a dar respuesta. Iban desde que había hecho hasta que es lo que Bella sabia; la mayoría de las cosas Edward las tomaba sin cuidado de su mente cuando el perdía la concentración e incluso a la fuerza produciéndole grandes jaquecas. Era una cualidad que este había desarrollado con los años era a escavar entre los pensamientos y mentes; aunque lo hacía de manera bruta por lo que sus víctimas sufrían consecuencias. Los vampiros dolor, los humanos la perdida de capacidades neuronales, las cuales dependiendo de la duración podían ser graves.

Una vez terminaron sabían que Isabella no era humana y que tenía conocimiento pleno de lo que ellos eran, aunque esta no había sido supuestamente proporcionada por Jasper. De igual manera ahora su curiosidad había aumentado, ya no era una humana curiosa; era un nuevo juguete súper interesante tanto para Alice como para Edward.

Lo único que Jasper había defendido a cal y canto era la conversación que había tenido con ella. Eso era solo para él; al igual que pensaba reclamar a Isabella.

Alice y Edward comenzaron a planificar como encarar a Bella cuando dieron el llamado para la presentación de salud por lo que debieron ir. Apenas entraron notaron la presencia de Bella, al igual que todos los presentes tenia sentimientos de aburrimiento y sueño; aunque de a momentos parecía divagar sobre ciertos aspectos del video.

Durante toda la duración se dedicaron a mirarla; Edward y Alice curiosos de el porque no podían influenciarla o que sus dones funcionaran con ella. Jasper la miraba también aunque de manera diferente, ella parecía más tranquila, desprendía sentimientos de diversión y ahora que tomaba conciencia de ello no eran los únicos que mostraban curiosidad por ella; varios estudiantes también la miraba, algunos de manera simple, otros con sentimientos ligados a la envidia y otros, demasiados para tranquilidad de Jasper, ligados a la lujuria.

Para cuando termino, tanto Alice como Edward había alcanzado su límite y comenzaron a seguir a Bella por el pasillo e inmediatamente Jasper lo hizo también.

Una vez afuera ella llego al final del terreno escolar y bajo la horrorizada mirada de Alice se sentó de manera despreocupada en un tronco. Acto que Jasper imito. Luego de saludarse Jasper sintió la furia de Edward al no ser introducido más Jasper lo hizo no por su enojo sino por la reacción que tenían estos sentimientos en la sed del mismo; cuanto más cerca estaba, su sed se potenciaba y sus sentimientos se envenenaban por los mismo, era un circulo sin salida del cual Edward no tenía ningún control, o siquiera perspectiva lo que era más preocupante.

Para cuando la conversación de Jasper y Bella había tomado un rumbo entre curioso y coqueto los pensamientos y sentimientos de los otros dos vampiros restantes bullían dentro de ellos sin control. Desde los celos, a la posesión e ira Alice no podía manejar que Jasper fuera cercano a otra persona y para Edward, la sed por Bella le generaba falsos sentimientos de apego emocional, algo de lo que Jasper era muy consiente.

Para Bella los otros seres no generaban ningún tipo de estímulo, después de todo lo único interesante que poseían era un tornado de emociones complejo dependientes las cuales en si misma eran la razón de su desequilibrio, así que una indagación simplemente llevaría al atascamiento.

Después de que rieran la tensión parecía reinstalarse para molestia de Bella, ella aunque aceptaba que su vida era complicada trataba de llevarla lo más simple y relajada posible en los ámbitos que pudiera controlar y por lo que sabía claramente a "los Cullen", categoría en que no incluía a Jasper, les encantaba y gozaban de las complicaciones.

¿Me harás mendigar respuestas? – sus palabras fueron lentas y profundas haciendo reaccionar a la bestia de ambos hombres presentes.

De rodillas – las palabras de Jasper salieron sin pensar, eso era algo que solo le pasaba en presencia de Isabella y aunque liberador ahora lo encontraba problemático. Principalmente por las miradas escandalizadas de los otros presentes; Bella simplemente estaba divertida y sin poder evitarlo, emocionada.

Me esforzare entonces – cuando ella contesto, los sentimientos de Edward desbordaron haciendo que saltara sobre ella, fue tan solo un momento, un instante y tenía su garganta en la mira, claro que antes de que pudiera tocarla Jasper lo había sometido completamente contra el piso.

Bella siquiera parecía mosqueada a diferencia de Alice quien miraba la escena aterrorizada. Jasper tenía que controlarse para no arrancarle la cabeza a su "hermano", por mucho que el Mayor le gritara que lo sí. Edward luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse gruñendo; en este momento Bella agradecía haberse alejado del patio estudiantil. Después de unos momentos de lucha ella perdió la paciencia, que debía de admitir tampoco era mucha, deseaba continuar con su "charla" con Jasper.

Por favor suéltalo Jasper – este automáticamente la miro atentamente, no quería hacerlo; aun consideraba el arrancarle algún miembro por atreverse a atacar a Bella – por favor – sus palabras tranquilas fueron un relajante para los presentes. Lentamente Jasper soltó a Edward el cual se incorporó, este rápidamente asocio las palabras de Bella con el perdón por su desliz y este perdón con sentimientos de aprecio.

La mente de Edward trabajaba prácticamente con silogismos.

Gracias Isabella… - antes de que pudiera terminar Bella acerco su mano a su cara, las chispas desprendiendo y danzando entre sus dedos. Su mirada era nuevamente cambiada a plata y desprendía un aura amenazante.

No te confundas – su voz era sedosa y autoritaria – no me agradas – fue entonces que ella bajo la mano y Alice suspiro tranquila. Edward sentía que Bella estaba preocupada y asustada por la ferocidad y salvajismo de Jasper y que debía demostrarle que el resto de ellos era diferente.

Jasper en cambio quería saltar sobre ella y llevársela donde pudiera consentirla hasta que le entregara su todo por voluntad propia; lo cierto es que cuando Edward la había atacado sintió esa electricidad proveniente de ella por un instante per pensó que era cuestión de adrenalina, mas ahora lo entendía; y la guerrera sexy y brutal era condenadamente sensual para él y el Mayor.

Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando percibió el cambio de sentimientos de Edward, estaba comenzando a cavar su propia tumba, solo era un misterio si lo mataría él su sensual castaña.

Ven a nuestra casa – esa frase sorprendió a las dos mujeres presentes en diferentes niveles, Alice no la quería cerca de Jasper y Bella no quería cerca a los Cullen.

No… - Edward no la dejo continuar.

Estaríamos encantados, yo lo estaría princesa, apenas Carlisle regrese del hospital estará… - Bella fue esta vez quien lo interrumpió.

¿Hospital? – finalmente el aburrido castaño decía algo que llamaba su atención.

Sí, es médico trabaja en el hospital central y … - Bella dejo de prestar atención al resto de la cosas que decía, que un ser así tuviera ese trabajo era muy particular, peligroso y suicida; curioso.

Si quiero ir – las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Jasper y la felicidad de Edward fue un golpe al estómago. El hecho de que ella quisiera conocer al resto del grupo, en particular a Carlisle, le producía incomodidad, malestar y molestia al hombre; y furia, rabia y celos profundos al vampiro.

Ella sol podía tener interés en él, deseaba ser el único que acaparara su mente y pensamientos; el único que le generara duda y curiosidad. Un gruñido parecía formarse en lo profundo de su pecho cuanto más lo pensaba y ella lo noto. Lo miro fijamente con atención para luego acercarse y pasar su mano por su hombro en una descuidada caricia. Una que en lugar de calmar lo hacía arder por más. Ella lo miro con confianza cuando sus ojos cambiaron a negro, y el depredador de su interior abrió sus fauces con deleite.

Con que Carlisle – desvió su mirada a Edward quien se envenenaba en infundados celos por atención – veamos si vale la pena – entonces volvió su mirada a Jasper para sonreírle con diversión. Él sabía que ella estaba jugando con él, que se burlaba para irritarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, mas después de tantos años, el juego, aunque desesperante resultaba entretenido y le demostraría lo que era jugar con un Mayor.

Depende de tus estándares Cariño – ella se rio cuando sintió como el brazo de Jasper serpenteaba por su cintura.

Altos, donde solo un oscuro caballero puede ponerlos –

Hasta aquí llego hoy, la verdad es que estoy re dormida y ya no puedo continuar.

Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza pero de verdad que no tenía tiempo como para ponerme seriamente a escribir y hacerlo en partes que luego no encajaran perfectamente me molesta mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	7. Capitulo 6

No tengo verdaderamente una excusa por haberme retrasado tanto. Lo siento. Y espero que les guste y que de alguna manera compense la espera.

Declaimer: los personajes son propiedad de E.M (la trama es mía ;)

_Depende de tus estándares Cariño – ella se rio cuando sintió como el brazo de Jasper serpenteaba por su cintura. _

_Altos, donde solo un oscuro caballero puede ponerlos. _

Lentamente se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento, ignorando a Edward para rabia del mismo. Jasper aún mantenía sus manos alrededor de ella, por un lado su Mayor posesivo se sentía más tranquilo cuando podía tocarla; y por otro lado el soldado calculador estaba seguro de que esa era la mejor posición por si Edward decidía terminar de meter la pata.

La acompaño hasta su motocicleta en compañía de los Cullens quienes no mostraban ningún agrado hacia la imponente máquina.

Preferiría que no conduzcas… eso – Jasper pensó que le había llegado la hora al castaño; "sabía que su boca algún día lo mataría". Bella simplemente se rio con tranquilidad, y para el rubio que la sostenía era una confirmación de que deseaba tenerla en sus brazos siempre que eso pasara.

No pensaba hacerlo – rápidamente se subió y le dejo nuevamente el lugar a Jasper para que condujera; él no tuvo que pensarlo ni segundo y ya estaba montado con Bella abrazándolo por la espalda – nos vemos – sin esperar a que les dijeran una palabra salieron a toda velocidad.

Jasper conducía como le gustaba a Bella, rápido, de manera un poco temeraria pero muy seguro. Un poco como su personalidad era lo que ella estaba descubriendo.

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la mansión Cullen, para decepción de ambos; "tenemos que encontrar la manera de pasear más en la motocicleta", eran los pensamientos compartidos de ambos.

La casa Cullen se alzaba imponente en la espesura del bosque, aunque bonita de manera arquitectónica, esta desentonaba terriblemente en su lugar, a diferencia de la casa de su padre, la enorme mansión parecía en conflicto con la naturaleza, los arboles estaban recortados su alrededor lo que creaba una burbuja en la que parecía que el bosque no podía entrar; era como una herida en la espesura. Abierta y sangrante, con pequeñas flores exóticas plantadas en la entrada las cuales no querían estar allí y con el césped injertado en el cual no había ni una hoja.

Todo perfecto y estéril, tal cual como la mayoría de los seres que la habitaban.

Ambos aún seguían sentados sobre la rugiente motocicleta en la calle de la entrada, simplemente mirando, evaluando, lo cierto es que ninguno quería entrar allí aunque por diferentes motivos, Bella sentía que la energía del lugar le era completamente repelente.

Cuanto más tiempo estaba cerca más sentía que le molestaba respirar; las energías que rodeaban todo eran venenosas como el molesto castaño que estaba a pocos kilómetros.

Jasper no quería que ella conociera al resto de la "familia" no porque temiera que quisieran cenársela como Eddie; sino porque el riesgo era que ella llegara a considerarlos interesantes; que ocuparan parte de su atención en lugar de él le producía rabia. Esperaron hasta que ambos vampiros faltantes estuvieran en la entrada para apagar el motor. Él lo había estado postergando con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que se fueran.

Una vez estuvieron en el porche de entrada Edward comenzó.

Rosalie y Emmeth fueron a Portland, pero Esme debe de estar en casa – sus palabras no causaron ningún tipo de interés en Bella. Cuando entraron la vampira castaña con expresión grácil apareció.

Pensé que… oh pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – ella era tranquila aun cuando una silenciosa alarma en su cerebro, aquella ligada al instinto, timbraba; pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

Isabella – sus palabras fueron precisas antes de que Edward pudiera introducirla.

Pues un placer, soy Esme Cullen – ella le extendió su mano, y Bella con una sonrisa la tomo, lo cierto es que los "vampiros" tenían una especie de escudo instintivo a que ella cavará en sus mentes, pero con tan solo un pequeño contacto esa barrera quedaba reducido a nada.

Gracias – su mente no era nada particular, ni brillante ni simplista o unidireccional como intuía era la de Edward; simplemente corriente e incluso poseía ciertos recuerdos los cuales tenían marcas emocionales, estos eran lo que se producían en personas cuyas emociones eran tan intensas que llegaban a nublar o distorsionar su juicio.

Después de todo, los hechos son anónimos, pero los recuerdos son personales.

Lo que quería decir es que ella no sería una testigo o fuente fidedigna de nada que a Bella le pudiera interesar. De sorpresa llego al recuerdo en que ellos recibían a Edward y Jasper el cual lo cargaba al haberlo sometido, ese recuerdo era particular porque ella sentía rechazo hacia Jasper por su amor a Edward, también cuando Jasper había narrado los hechos ella creía que él mentía, que la situación se había desarrollado a la inversa y que Jasper venció y luego recapacito. "¿Para qué pedir explicaciones si luego no las creerás?"

Aunque ese incidente no había sido comentado por Jasper; era una serie curiosa de hechos, deseaba tener la perspectiva completa de los involucrados. "próxima parada, Edward" tan solo un leve roce le valió el completo acceso a la mente del castaño.

Recuerdos distorsionados y con demasiada información proporcionada por sus poderes. Finalmente después de pasar por hechos recientes en los cuales estaba presente ella y en los cuales él fantaseaba con tomar su sangre y quizás follarla, llego al incidente que buscaba.

Claramente había perdido el control, ya que todas las imágenes estaban borrosas, era la muestra de la pérdida de conciencia por lo que el almacenamiento consiente; que es al que ella accedía, era parcial.

"Mentes limitadas crean memorias limitadas".

Recordaba claramente las palabras férreas de su bisabuela "Carajo, ¿Por qué esa vieja siempre tiene razón?" después de haber escarbado todo lo que pudo y sin ninguna novedad decidió dejar el tema, temporalmente.

Nuevamente enfoco su atención en la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los integrantes de la familia. Excepto el rubio el cual estaba a su lado como un fiel soldado. Irónico.

Ciertamente Jasper no tenía interés en las vagas conversaciones acerca de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas en el instituto, o las curiosidades en artículos del hogar que había adquirido Esme. Lo cierto es que una característica de todos los que componían la familia Cullen era el nivel de cero interés que experimentaban por propios pensamientos e ignorancia de ajenos. Todos hablan pero ninguno presta verdadera atención a lo que el otro decía.

Desde que habían entrado que noto la peculiar actitud a la hora de interactuar de Bella, sentía como su energía se había desplazado y la cantidad que había liberado, también se tuvo que contener cuando deliberadamente ella se rozó con Edward; un efímero contacto que había desatado los sentimientos del castaño. La esperanza de que ella tuviera interés reprimido hacia su persona.

La conversación quedo desviada entre Alice y Esme en cuestiones banales las cuales ninguno de los demás presentes encontraba de interés. Edward se dedicaba a mirar intensamente a Bella, le alteraba el ver a la castaña tan cerca de Jasper, quería tomarla, su sangre y su piel, su cuerpo; pero su vampiro sabía que si desafiaba a Jasper no ganaría. Deseaba que Bella aceptara que solo estaba con Jasper por miedo y entonces todos se animarían para derrotarlo, debía de marcharse de la familia; ya no había lugar para él.

Bella recorrió nuevamente los recuerdos de Edward cuando la conversación se volvió "terriblemente aburrida". Edward había recaudado algo de información sobre ella de las mentes de las personas del pueblo. "respeto a la privacidad, cero" "sentido común cero" "inteligencia, se cuestiona la existencia de la misma"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jasper estiro su brazo para pasarlo por su cintura. El tenerlo cerca le producía escalofríos "Maldito soldado".

Jasper había percibido el cambio en las emociones de Edward, la rabia y resentimiento hacia él eran latentes, su instinto le decía que en cualquier momento no se podría controlar por lo que rápidamente tomo a Bella y la acerco más a él. Sabía que ella podía defenderse sola perfectamente pero no podía evitarlo; cuando Edward se acercó hacia ellos con intención de tomarla, un gruñido comenzó a retumbar en su pecho, esto finalmente llamo la atención de los presentes.

Esme me encantaría que Jasper me mostrara la casa ¿Podría ser? – Está tardo un momento en reaccionar a la naturalidad con la que Bella había tomado la situación.

Cla… claro – Bella le sonrió y tomo la mano del rubio para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

¿Por qué no me guías? – él miro, su expresión de falsa inocencia, el brillo de travesura en sus ojos eran demasiado sensual como para ignorarlo.

Continúa y lo único que conocerás será mi cama y el mayor placer que te puedas imaginar – las palabras crudas y bruscas subieron la temperatura entre ellos inmediatamente. Ella le sonrió y dirigió su camino hacia la primera puerta.

Ambos entraron por la puerta doble que había frente a ellos, entraron en una amplia habitación, llena de ventanales, con sillones y un piano de cola; los colores y la decoración parecían sacados de una revista de hogar. Ella comenzó a recorrer el lugar a pasos lentos, cuando llego frente al piano toco delicadamente una nota con sus finos dedos para producir un delicado sonido, entonces frunció el ceño y se acercó nuevamente a Jasper.

La sala – ella lo miro aburrida.

El piano es de Edward ¿verdad? – él asintió y ella hizo una expresión de desagrado – los instrumentos no son para eso – su frase le llamo mucho la atención, pero como parecía tan molesta simplemente salieron; su siguiente destino fue la cocina.

Nuevamente esta estaba impecable, claro que considerando que ellos no la usaban era casi comprensible. Bella pasó directamente hacia las puertas correderas del jardín con Jasper siguiéndolo tranquilamente; afuera la historia era la misma, la estética era perfecta, los arbustos iguales con forma redonda geométrica, completamente antinatural al bosque que se alzaba en el perímetro de la propiedad. Todas las plantas estaban podadas, formadas y combinadas para que quedaran armoniosamente.

Que sorpresa – la ironía destilaba de cada palabra – todo es tan… antiséptico y estéril – las palabras no fueron lo que Jasper se esperaba, la mayoría de los que visitaban la casa Cullen, que no eran muchos, siempre comentaban lo hermoso y refinado que era todo – es como un hospital ¿Quién quiere vivir en una casa de muestra? – sus palabras le causaron gracia y no pudo reprimirlo. Lo cierto es que nunca se había sentido cómodo en la casa, nunca había tenido ningún sentido de pertenencia o identidad allí. Ella se volteó a mirarlo abruptamente.

¿Tu habitación es igual? – podía percibir la esperanza que brotaba frágilmente de ella. Bella deseaba que él negara, que la persona con la que había pasado tanto tiempo en tan poco no fuera como lo que se mostraba en la casa, un cascaron ostentoso para compensar que en el interior no había nada que valiera la pena.

Si – la decepción de ella y la diversión que le produjo le marco que el Mayor estaba colándose por su piel – porque mis cosas no están aquí – ella parpadeo impresionada a sus palabras para luego fruncir el ceño y golpear su brazo.

Malvado – él tomo su mano y tiro para pegarla a su pecho, sonrió perversamente.

Eso lo sabias desde un principio – ella se sonrojo intensamente.

Si, lose – ambos se quedaron mirando profundamente en una competencia de miradas pasionales, Bella estaba molesta y avergonzada por haber reaccionado tan emocionalmente a su broma. Jasper estaba muy divertido con lo pasional que ella se mostraba.

¿Juegas conmigo Mayor? – sus palabras lentas interrumpieron sus pensamientos abruptamente, su mente automáticamente se dirigió hacia cosas mucho más oscuras e ilícitas.

No Cariño, te estoy seduciendo – ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

No cederé fácilmente –

Me decepcionaría si lo hicieras – ambos sonrieron, la distancia entre ellos era prácticamente nula, y así lo preferían; Bella miraba fijamente sus ojos, ese dorado le molestaba, era como todo lo que rodeaba a los Cullen, perfecto e impersonal, insensible.

Detesto tus ojos – sus palabras fueron firmes.

Tan dulce Cariño – Jasper no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había bromeado con alguien que no fuera Peter; este día claramente Bella podría hacerle competencia a su antiguo amigo. Pensando en él, estaba seguro que ambos, su esposa Charlotte y él, quedarían fascinados con Bella.

¿Quieres que me los arranque? – lo dijo seriamente para medir la reacción de ella. De alguna manera se sentía más como él mismo a cada momento que pasaba con ella, no el Mayor que representaba su pasado, no el soldado despiadado, pero claramente esa parte estaba presente de alguna manera que había estado evitando hasta entonces.

No, no podría aceptar a un amante sin ojos – medito lentamente – los cambiare yo misma – nuevamente los ojos de ella mutaron a ese plateado que obnubilaba a Jasper y la cercanía le producía el cosquilleo. Cuanto más se agudizaban sus sentidos más percibía de ella y más se maravillaba – los prefiero carmesí –sus palabras y su voz se escuchaban melodiosas como la de una sirena que canta un conjuro de amor.

La miro fijamente tratando de determinar qué es lo que había en ella que lo atraía tanto, se sentía frustrado en su interior ya que su lado más calculador le decía que tuviera cuidado de no caer en la misma fantasía que le había vendido Alice; pero el Mayor y su vampiro le decían que ella era lo que Alice nunca seria y la mera comparación era un insulto.

Me consideras tu amante –

Uno posible –

No es cierto, ya te decidiste, lo sé, tan solo eres demasiado orgullosa – Bella le sonrió con sorna.

Algo que tenemos en común – cuando le iba a contestar escucharon un auto aproximándose a la residencia. La presencia que lo conducía era quien habían estado esperando.

Carlisle – ella pronuncio el nombre con emoción.

Emmeth y Rosalie están a tan solo unos metros también – una exactitud bastante extraña.

Pues la fiesta esta por empezar – ella se separó de él y emprendió el regreso al interior de la casa; en el instante que iba a cruzar la puerta lo sintió pegado a su espalda, con los brazos en el marco y su respiración en la nuca. La intensidad de sus energías generaba chispas entre ellos.

Eres mía, no te permito tener interés en ellos – el Mayor entonaba cada posesiva palabra.

Oscuro, rabioso y terriblemente celoso.

Tratare de subir lo que sigue entre estos días, quizás la termine para mañana.

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos.


	8. Capitulo 7

No escusas, lo siento.

Declaimer: los personajes son propiedad de E.M (la trama es completamente mía)

_Eres mía, no te permito tener interés en ellos – el Mayor entonaba cada posesiva palabra. Oscuro, rabioso y terriblemente celoso. _

No lo llamaría interés – su tono fue tranquilo, casual, rayando en lo divertido e infantil – curiosidad quizás, como para una mascota o algo similar – Jasper la miro fríamente.

Uno siente aprecio por ellas –

Pero no salgo con ellos – tranquilamente se recargo durante un momento contra él.

El contacto era algo que los volvía locos en anhelo, el calor ardía lentamente, por mucho que debería de estar resistiéndose no podían evitarlo, la atracción entre ellos era más fuerte que la gravedad.

Rápidamente y sin mirarlo Bella ingreso a la casa sabiendo que Jasper la seguía imperturbablemente.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa Esme estaba recibiendo a un tranquilo y sereno Carlisle y a unos sorprendidos y acelerados Rosalie y Emmeth junto con Alice y Edward. El ambiente claramente no era relajado, los recién llegados miraron fijamente a ambos que entraban al Hall; para Bella la situación era aburrida, no tenía interés en participar en el aparente drama que los Cullen gozaban por coreografiar.

Querido déjame presentarte a Bella… - la miro con tranquilidad, y luego le sonrió a su marido con confianza.

Aunque para Carlisle sus sentidos e instintos también estaban atenuados por su domesticación a la vida vegetariana entre humanos. Por su nombre y el hecho de que fuera invitada a su casa reconocía que era de quien sus hijos habían estado hablando tan interesados; también cabía el hecho de que era alguien quien conocía todos o la mayor parte de sus secretos por lo que amenazaba en potencia su estadía en Forks.

Claro que al mirarla no parecía que fuera de esa clase de persona y Carlisle se consideraba muy bueno juzgando a otras personas.

Para Bella este vampiro rubio era claramente el jefe de la "familia" Cullen; reunía todas las características obvia; una mente poco desarrollada en sentidos e instintos; ademanes y expresiones calculadas y ensayadas, monótonas y poco naturales; por no hablar de esos horrorosos ojos dorados y la expresión de bondad elevada sobre la soberbia de una persona que sentía y sabía que hacia el bien y se regocijaba en ello.

De alguna manera lo esperaba y resultaba terriblemente decepcionante.

Ella esperaba encontrarse con un ser que lidiaba contar sus instintos, sin renunciar a ellos, de manera férrea; un ser que consideraba que su mente y habilidades debían de utilizarse para una vocación en la cual sus habilidades generaran un cambio.

En su lugar había un ser que negaba todo lo que lo representaba, que se atiborraba en sangre de animal, como un niño en chocolate, hasta que la saciedad aplacaba cada sentido, era la versión inmortal de un drogadicto que se desconectaba de la realidad; y entretenía su monótona existencia jugando con cuerpos y vidas humanas.

Todo interés, o curiosidad, que había sentido por el "vampiro medico" se había convertido en desagrado por este aburrido ser.

Es un placer conocerte finalmente, soy Carlisle – el extendió su mano a ella en completa confianza como había hecho su esposa. Aunque fue más por comodidad que otra cosa ella la tomo, el acceso a su mente fue inmediato más ella prefirió ignorarlo actualmente después de todo ya había perdido la gracia.

Carlisle Bella estaba muy interesada en como realizas tu trabajo en el hospital – Edward había tomado el control de la conversación, mas antes de que Caslisle pudiera contestar Rosalie lo interrumpió.

Nuestra familia no es de tu incumbencia – las palabras eran mordaces como el tono que uso "Por lo menos uno de los Cullen tiene sentido de autopreservación". Contrario a lo que Rosalie quería esto solo causaba que ella se convirtiera para Bella en el actual único miembro que no era un completo fracaso. Quizás Emmeth que se mantenía al marguen pero atento también entrara en esta nómina.

¡Rosalie compórtate! – las escandalizadas palabras de Esme resonaron en el espacio – disculpa la actitud de Rosalie, Bella – esto causo que el malestar y enojo de la rubia aumentara.

No te disculpes, entiendo perfectamente la reacción, tampoco me agrada que se metan extraños en mi vida, curioseen y cuestionen lo que hago o dejo de hacer – sus palabras estaban particularmente dirigidas para diversión de Jasper.

La familia experimento diferentes grados de vergüenza aunque tanto en Rosalie como Emmeth también gracia e incluso agrado y simpatía por ella. Jasper de hecho sentía como Bella entendía sinceramente los sentimientos de Rosalie. La empatía por las palabras que ella había dicho de manera muy profunda, lo cual era extraño en el sentido de que no había percibido ese grado de molestia e incomodidad cuando tanto Edward como Alice la habían seguido, interiormente él tenía el presentimiento que ella concretamente se estaba refiriendo a algo pasado.

De cualquier forma ¿Hay algo que querías hablar conmigo Bella? – Carlisle estaba tratando de desviar la conversación de la mejor manera posible. Centristamente.

No, ya no, tan solo agradeceré que no me investiguen y sigan como si de una mascota se tratara – sus palabras firmes causaron una llamada a los dormidos sentidos de los vampiros; para Jasper cada palabra causaba que su vampiro estuviera más atraído hacia ella, sus sentidos le decían que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para la eternidad.

Claro, lamentamos si las acciones de nuestros hijos te incomodaron – el hecho de que férreamente se dirigiera al hecho de que se consideraran una familia, repitiéndolo hasta al cansancio para convencerla a ella, o a sus propias mentes, producía rechazo y desagrado en Bella.

Sin pronunciar más ella se dirigió a la salida, no deseaba pasar ni un minuto más en aquella venenosa mansión con quienes la habían llevado a ese estado. Ignorando las miradas de los Cullen Jasper la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo junto a su motocicleta al final de la propiedad.

No te entiendo – lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales lentamente recuperaban su color dorado después de su último contacto – ¿Qué te hizo unirte a ellos? No eres ni remotamente similar a ellos. Nada en ti es como ellos ¿Que fue? ¿Qué es? – no deseaba entrar en la mente de Jasper, pero la curiosidad era mucha; casi irresistible – por favor dime – él simplemente la miro con seriedad, no era un tema que deseara abordar con ella – podría simplemente tomarlo de tu mente – sus palabras eran desesperadas – te he tocado varias veces, no sería un problema, tan solo tendría que… no perdería nada… yo… - cuando más lo decía más flageaba.

No lo harás –

¿¡Porque?! – se sentía como lentamente perdía la estabilidad de sus sentimientos.

Porque te lo pido – fue firme en sus palabras – porque comparto el sentimiento que tienes por la privacidad. Porque sé que no eres así Cariño – su sonrisa confiada causo estragos dentro de ella.

Deseaba y le aterraba que tuviera tanto efecto en ella; deseaba que continuara como juego; sin verdaderos sentimientos, sin compromisos; un coqueteo simplemente. Porque su vida nunca seria sencilla y su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo. No a él, no a Jasper, no al caballero oscuro que la miraba con adoración, oscuridad y hambre al mismo tiempo, que la hacía sentir segura y en tensión al mismo tiempo.

Supongo entonces que nunca lo sabré – le sonrió con soltura.

Yo no diría eso, creo que eres capaz de "convencerme" de contarte la historia por el precio correcto – la oscuridad de su mirada absorbía cualquier luz, mas al mismo tiempo brillaba en la noche más que cualquiera de las luces provenientes de la casa.

Era un depredador que asechaba de manera gentil y brutal a su delicada presa.

Delicada, fuerte, testaruda y poderosa, una combinación que al Mayor le hacía agua la boca. Y su presa, Bella, estaba más que dispuesta disfrutar de su caza.

Primero deberás de terminar con lo que comenzaste –

No gusto de apresurarme – le sonrió – prefiero hacerlo lentamente –

Me volveré loca de la impaciencia –

Jamás lo permitiría Cariño, tu locura solo llegara acompañada del incomparable placer que yo te dé – su sonrojo fue inevitable; después de todo, su caballero oscuro había tomado el rol de amante y las imágenes que su mente le brindaba eran muy explicitas.

Tantas promesas caballero… - él la interrumpió.

Mayor, ese es mi rango –

Tantas promesas Mayor – saboreo al pronunciarlo – me pregunto si las cumplirás – fue en ese momento que la lujuria y el deseo la golpeo; fuerte, brutal y abrazador.

Tuvo que sostenerse de Jasper cuando sus piernas fallaron, se sentía como de gelatina, caliente y helada, necesitada; que su vida dependía de estar lo más cerca físicamente posible de Jasper. Su calor era ígneo, necesario y asesino; sentía sed, de él, de todo él, tan fuerte y estrechamente que ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra.

Eso es lo que siento cuando te veo Cariño – prácticamente gruñía en su oído, el anhelo era palpable entre ellos. Jasper sabía que si no se separaban la tomaría en ese preciso momento, en el bosque, de la manera más salvaje y feroz que pudiera; lo haría, pero no enfrente de la familia Cullen. Cortó el flujo de sentimientos que le pasaba a ella; un gemido de protesta de Bella fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta. – no hagas eso, tus gemidos son solo para mis oídos – el enojo en él crecía mientras los sentimientos de deseo en Edward, quien los espiaba desde la casa, aumentaban.

¿Está escuchando? – la frialdad en ella llamo su atención.

Si – antes de que pudiera reaccionar Bella se apretó contra él y unió sus labios con los suyos. Un beso que pasó de simple a hambriento a más velocidad que cualquier auto de carrera. Ella plasmo su frustración y enojo; Jasper tomo esos sentimientos y le respondió con relajación y lujuria. Una combinación que hablaba de sexo una tarde de domingo, con la habitación bañada por el sol y perezosas caricias. Esas que él daba tan bien.

Gracias – cuando se separaron ella suspiro pesadamente.

Un placer Cariño – él sabía que ella lo había usado como calmante, le importaba muy poco, aunque Edward debería de agradecerlo, sino la casa y él arderían en ese preciso momento.

Sin más Bella se subió a su motocicleta para emprender camino hasta su casa, lo cierto es que de alguna manera sentía que le gustaba más cuando él conducía y ella podía abrazarlo, disfrutar de la adrenalina y el paisaje.

La noche era fresca y cuando llego a la desolada avenida de Forks las luces de las farolas iluminaban y dejaban ver su aliento, luego de unos minutos llego a ella el característico sentimiento de la casa de su padre; aunque había algo que estaba diferente, había energía extraña en los alrededores, mas desordenada, descontrolada y primitiva.

Cuando llego a la entrada todas las luces del interior estaban apagadas, no se oían los sonidos del televisor y si mal no recordaba hoy había un juego; por un momento paso por su mente la posibilidad que Charlie hubiera decidido ver el juego en casa de su antiguo amigo Billy, mas descarto la idea ya que su padre siempre le avisaba sus planes.

Sabía que algo había ocurrido, la patrulla estaba estacionada en la entrada, cuando paso a su lado poso su mano en el capo; frio, había llegado hacia bastante tiempo a casa. Considero que pudiera estar durmiendo más nuevamente lo descarto ya que su padre tenía la costumbre de esperar despierto hasta que ella llegara; la cuidaba más que nadie en su vida, aun cuando seguramente ella podría defenderse a cualquier cosa mejor que él.

Cuando toco la puerta principal sus sospechas se confirmaron, algo había entrado luego de su padre; algo que seguía dentro, algo, que si le había hecho daño a su padre sufriría toda su furia.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, el aire era frio como en el exterior, la calefacción se había apagado, cuando trato de encender la luz el interruptor se activó en falso, la oscuridad reinaba en toda la casa.

Camino por el Hall hasta la sala; allí recostado en el sofá de espaldas a ella estaba su padre; por un momento se relajó y fue cuando la atacaron; algo se abalanzo sobre ella a toda velocidad y la golpeo, fue arrastrada hasta que la pared la detuvo. El aire escapo de sus pulmones por la agresión y el dolor exploto en su cuerpo.

Se deslizo hasta el piso y trato de enfocar la mirada; frente a ella; a tan solo unos metros había un ser anteriormente humano; uno que había sido atacado por un vampiro, por su estado esto había ocurrido recientemente; este estaba agazapado, encorvado mirándola, esperando para atacarla. En un parpadeo lo hizo, se dirigió hacia ella a máxima velocidad, más Bella llego a detenerlo; lo empujo hasta que este término a medio camino, un poco conmocionado y mucho más enojado; este propicio un gruñido gutural agudo, mientras que Bella pensaba como combatirlo de la cocina salieron otros tres los cuales la miraron con expresiones similares.

¡Sköll! – su grito resonó en toda la casa; Bella esperaba que el lobo descendiera apresuradamente las escaleras, la tensión se acumulaba y en el momento que escucho el golpe seco que provenía desde su cuarto se le helo la sangre.

No era nada casual, no lo habían hecho solos, ¡Alguien había cerrado su puerta!

Los cuatro neófitos la atacaron, claramente con intención de matarla; no era por su sangre, solo por su vida.

Con toda su fuerza levanto la mano y las llamas explotaron salvajes, al contacto los neófitos aullaron de dolor, al compas del que ella sentía. Estos cuatro estaban previamente alimentados por lo que aguantaban consistentemente el daño que ella les causaba; que además no era mucho ya que sentía que estaba siendo bloqueada, alguien estaba interfiriendo directamente con ella y sus poderes.

El dolor en su espalda era cada vez más intenso, cuanto más los hería mas sentía la quemazón en su espalda; aun heridos la atacaban, la sangre corría por su espalda, su conciencia comenzaba a flagear; la oscuridad estaba al borde, en cualquier momento caería y estos malditos la despedazarían.

Desde arriba los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, su vista se nublaba y el fuego estaba perdiendo intensidad.

De alguna manera ya n sentía, en su mente estaba su padre, su madre y Jasper.

Pensó en su padre, en su vida, su estado ¿Estaría aún con vida? Si lo estaba cuando terminaran con ella también lo asesinarían a él, se alimentarían de él, la rabia y culpa la embargaban completamente; toda la parafernalia que había hecho solo para que unos malditos, dirigidos por un pito amo la destruyeran.

Al mirar el concepto, su familia, un lado de ella había condenado al otro, y desgraciadamente era el lado más fuerte en ella.

Con su último rezago de conciencia Bella juntó toda su energía, la suficiente como para matar a algunos de ellos y lo lanzo; las llamas ardieron un momento en ellos para luego desaparecer como si fueran ignífugos. Cualquier esperanza que Bella tuviera desapareció en ese instante.

A penas la motocicleta de Bella desapareció de la vista Jasper sintió la presencia de Edward aproximándose a toda velocidad. Lo cierto es que su "hermano" creía que leyendo la mente tenia las batallas ganadas pero el instinto no era un pensamiento y el Mayor en él era un experto en el combate instintivo.

Lo esquivo sin mayores problemas, salto hasta la copa de uno de los más antiguos pinos y espero por el próximo movimiento del castaño. Desde la derecha apareció Edward el cual tenía la intención de tomarlo del cuello, Jasper simplemente se dejó caer, rectificando en el último instante para caer de pie; era una liberación el dejar la mente en blanco y utilizar tan solo los instintos de su bestia.

Fue mientras golpeaba de una patada a Edward que sintió una opresión en el pecho; algo no estaba bien, la energía estaba turbia, su bestia le decía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir y el ver a Alice corriendo en su dirección fue la confirmación.

¡La casa Swan se incendia! – ambos machos salieron disparados a toda velocidad en ese dirección.

Sabía que Bella era muy poderosa pero como había pensado sentía una energía extraña en toda el perímetro de la ciudad y aumentaba cuanto más se acercaban.

Edward se había adelantado a Jasper, el Mayor estaba molesto por su velocidad superior más cuando faltaba menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la residencia Cullen noto que no olía a humo; no había cenizas en el aire, no era posible que el incendio estuviera en curso; Alice debía de haber tenido un visión de futuro postergado; ella ya las había confundido, lo que pasaba en un futuro inmediato y en un futuro distante no eran cosas que ella pudiera diferenciar fácilmente; aún menos si la brecha entre ellas era de poco tiempo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada no había llamas como él había intuido, Edward estaba abriendo la puerta. Desde dentro salto sobre Edward un neófito el cual comenzó a tratar de morderlo, este no sabía cómo detenerlo, toda su atención y fuerza dedicados a detener las mordidas que este trataba de propinarle al cuello.

Fue cuando Jasper se lo saco de encima que pudo enfocarse en la situación; aceleradamente otros tres aparecieron por la puerta principal en su dirección. Jasper fue hacia uno de ellos; tenía que lograr entrar dentro, no sabía porque había neófitos en la casa de Bella y más preocupante aun; no sabía dónde estaba Bella.

Perdió la concentración al escuchar el grito de Edward, los otros lo habían atacado, uno de ellos era detenido por el mismo castaño más el otro tenia los dientes incrustados en su hombro, en el momento en que Jasper decapito al neófito de enfrente iba a ir por Edward cuando Carlisle y Emmeth aparecieron tomándolo y liberando a Edward.

Sabiendo que entre los tres podrían combatirlos se adentró en la casa; estaba en completa oscuridad, había olor a carne quemada y sangre de los neófitos, humana y de Bella, recorrió la entrada rápidamente con la mirada en busca de Bella.

La encontró allí en la oscuridad, tumbada contra la puerta de la cocina; en un charco de sangre que olía a ella; sin meditarlo la tomo y comenzó a examinarla, era su sangre pero el deseo de beberla quedaba completamente aplacado por la preocupación por su vida.

No permitiría que ella muriera; al levantarla la escucho gemir de dolor, la tranquilidad que experimento al saber que estaba con vida fue avasalladora, ahora debía encarar la cantidad de sangre de ella que había en el suelo.

Bella ¿Qué ocurrió? – sus ojos plateados estaban sin brillo, nublados y perdidos; cuando puso su mano en su espalda Bella grito de dolor y Jasper sintió que se manchaba de sangre. Su sangre.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más Edward entro por la puerta principal, sus ojos miraban directamente hacia Bella, había perdido el control nuevamente "_Fantástico, porque no alcanzaba solo con los neófitos ¿Verdad Eddie?_"

Rápidamente dejo a Bella en el suelo; atajo a Edward quien trataba de morderlo y él simplemente, nuevamente, lo esquivaba; lo golpeó fuertemente esperando que reaccionara, sabía que los Cullen estaban fuera; si atacaba en serio al castaño estos no lo entenderían, finalmente después de unos minutos la desesperación por el estado de Bella lo incrusto en la pared.

Bella estaba comenzando a reaccionar después de que el ardor bajara de intensidad, automáticamente comenzó a sanar. Cuando tuvo algo de claridad reconoció que se encontraba sentada en la pared contraria a donde se había desmayado; los vampiros salvajes ya n estaban, tan solo Jasper tratando con demasiada delicadeza de hacer reaccionar a Edward el cual estaba completamente obnubilado.

"_demonios" _ trato de incorporarse para ser paralizada por el dolor y no pudo evitar el lamento que escapo por su garganta. Fue entonces que Jasper reacciono y termino de inmovilizar al castaño para acercarse a ella.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – él la tomo con cuidado de no tocar su espalda.

Estoy bien… - ella suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia el living - ¿mi padre? –Jasper miro el cuerpo inerte recostado en el sofá; también estaban los cuerpos decapitados en el jardín delantero y su "hermano" incrustado en la pared de la entrada; no estaba seguro por donde comenzar a explicar.

Al mirarla a los ojos vio como ella esperaba paciente, nada de lo demás le importaba tan solo quería una respuesta.

Lo siento – Bella quedo congelada, su mente en completo blanco, no estaba lista aunque sabía que era la respuesta más probable; no era justo. No era malditamente justo.

Su padre que simplemente había cometido el irreparable error de amarla y aceptarla a pesar de todo. Todo por su maldita culpa. El dolor era aún peor que el que anteriormente había sentido, cuando pudo respirar un grito salió rasgando su garganta, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus mejillas, no sabía cuánto podría contenerlas más se negaba a derramarlas frente a su padre, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar no merecía que ella sintiera y se permitiera expresar dolor en su presencia.

El único sonido que escucho fue el golpe proveniente de su habitación.

Llévame arriba… ¡Ahora! – Jasper sin discutir cumplió rápidamente.

La habitación de Bella estaba en completa ruina, todo lo que le había pertenecido, todo lo que había tenido cuidado de conservar, sus tesoros, estaban destruidos; Su puerta estaba bloqueada con un sello y Sköll arañaba descontrolada y desesperadamente desde dentro.

Jasper la alcanzo hasta ella y Bella deshizo el sello, en un instante un gigantesco lobo negro apareció frente a un desprevenido Jasper. En un primer momento este le gruño al rubio más luego se relajó.

Viendo el estado de Bella, Jasper se sentó en la cama, sobre las astillas de lo que parecía haber sido un antiguo baúl; Bella se aferró fuertemente al pecho del rubio, después de todo lo único que le quedaban eran astillas, cenizas, sangre y memorias.

Cuando sintió el hocico de Sköll contra su mejilla termino de desmoronarse; allí junto a las únicas dos criaturas junto a las que se sentía a salvo.

Los gritos y gemidos lentamente se convirtieron en sollozos; sus violentas sacudidas fueron perdiendo intensidad en lo que se regularizaba su respiración, hasta que finalmente una hora después cayó profundamente dormida.

Jasper no la soltó en ningún momento, no podía, sentía que de hacerlo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

No ahora, ni nunca.

Hasta aquí llegamos esta vez.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, sinceramente son esas cosas las que me alegran el día como no tienen idea.

Gracias también a los que han leído mis otras historias, en este tema en particular quería comentarles que las otras historias que he escrito sobre twilight si se fijan fueron hace varios años, en este momento no creo continuarlas porque si me decidiera a hacerlo tendría que reeditarlas completamente, porque aunque me sigue gustando la trama que tenía planeada para cada una de mis historias claramente la calidad de mi narración considero que ha mejorado, entonces no podría ver que las cosas sean tan contrastantes entre los capítulos.

Espero saber más de ustedes, sus opiniones o críticas si las tienen.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
